Gift of Embodiment
by Blur Feather
Summary: Lucy certainly didn't expect to find a body floating in the canal this morning. Nor did she expect everything that ensured with bringing her into their ranks. (Slow burn, like really slow) (Begins after Edolas) Please read and review!
1. Part 1: Body in the River

It was a beautiful and relatively normal morning for Fairy Tail's blonde celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilla, as she walked along the canal's edge on the way to magical light guild, Fairy Tail. The sun was out on this late morning. A reprieve from the constant thunder storms for the last few days.

Anyway, Lucy was soaking in the warm sunlight as it caused the water to glitter in its reflection. The blonde smiled as she walked and was about to jump down back onto the street, when she saw something strange floating under the bridge. Frowning a little, she walked up to the top of the small bridge and leaned over the edge, just as a body came slowly floating out from under.

Lucy let out a squeak as she instantly summoned her faithful maid to retrieve the female looking body. If the big chest, wide hips and small waist had to say anything about her sex. The woman was laid down on the bridge as Lucy crouched down and poked her in the cheek to see if she was alive or not. Lucy really hoped she was.

A weak groan emitted the woman, causing Lucy to release a relived sigh. She turned to her maid, with a smile.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked in her normal monotone and the blonde shook her head.

"No. Thank you for your help, you can go back." The maid spirit disappeared in a shower of golden glitter. Lucy turned back to the woman as she made her when back to the land of the living. While she did this, Lucy finally took in the appearance the woman.

Sun darken tan skin stretched over an angular face, inky black hair in a matted fishtail braid, lashes so long they brushed her skin. She was fairly tall, scratch that, she was probably almost tall as Laxus. And it could just be her clothing, but looked like she wasn't just tall. Her frame was sturdy and built with slender, sinewy muscles.

Which brings the blonde to the brunette's odd clothing. The best way she could describe it was ninja pirate. Kind of. There were heavy bandages wrapped from her wrists to her shoulder, where wide bands of patterned silver held them in place. Her deep maroon cotton shirt was sleeveless and form fitting under a heavy black cloak, that was held together by a silver brooch with the same pattern from her arm bands engraved in it. Her shirt was tucked into a dark walnut brown loose fitting pair of worn cotton breeches. Which were tucked into a pair of black leather heeled boots. Around her waist were two sashes of maroon and silver silk tied off to the side. Along with a crossing leather belt, a couple of small, draw string leather pouches on either hip.

The woman groaned again, this time stronger in sound, as her face scrunched up against the light of the sun. Lucy raised her hand and placed it, so that its shadow fell over her closed eyes. Which, with proper shading, fluttered open. Revealing this dark, beautiful blue purple color, reminding the blonde of tanzanite, or maybe a black opal. Either way they were incredible as they focused slowly on her face. Her face scrunching up in confusion.

Her dark hand raised up and long slender fingers brushed Lucy's cheek as it darkened to a bright pink. It was absolutely silent between the two before the taller's eyes widen and bolted up to a sitting position, only to fall back down as a sudden wave of intense exhaustion and hunger hit her. Her stomach throbbing in time with her heart.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she kneeled over the stranger. The woman cracked open an eye, relief evident in them purple blue orbs.

"Fiore." She breathed to herself, and Lucy caught the way she rolled the 'r'. Her voice was thick with an accent, that she couldn't quite place. It was right there on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite place it. The stranger looked up to the blonde, opening both eyes. "Food, please." The 's' was almost a 'z', and the woman breathed the 'd'. Lucy nodded, smiling kindly as she helped her to her feet, or as much as she could, seeing as the stranger has a height advantage over her of almost a foot.

"Where are you from?" Lucy asked as they had their way to the infamous destructive guild Fairy Tail. The woman, glanced from where she was heavily concentrating on where her feet landed, to the small blonde. She thought about the proper words in the blonde's language.

"Enca." It took Lucy a moment to understand, because the constants were slurred and rolled together, that this women came from the island kingdom on the other side of Ishgar. Then it took another moment for her to comprehend that this woman came from the other side of Ishgar. Some several _hundred thousand_ miles away.

"Seriously!" Lucy exclaimed, causing the woman to wince at the harsh, high-pitched sound that had just emitted from the blonde half carrying her to some place that holds food.

"Sui, madam. Please quiet." Now her accent made sense. It was a rich, deep blend of French, Spanish and a little bit of Russian. Such an odd combination, it became its own language for the secluded island nation. Enchian, named after the Encians.

"Where is it that we head to?" She asks and Lucy looks away, trying to find a way to tell her that they were going the loudest possible building in Magnolia.

"Well, you see, we're going to Fairy Tail. Which is a light guild, and-" Lucy was about to start rambling her head off when the woman half groan, half chuckled. It sent a deep, vibration through her shoulder and chest. Humming through her skeleton as they continued on. By now the guild was within earshot. Which meant still a couple more blocks to go. Lucy groaned softly as she readjusted her heavy, long limbed cargo.

"Fairy Tail, eh? _Devraitobe bytser amusselo (Should be fun)_." Hearing her speak her native language, made Lucy realize just how deep the woman's voice can go. And also, she has no idea what her name is. So she asks. "Ah, _mone inomya (my name)_." She sighs, bringing a shaking hand through her long tangled bangs, before letting it drop onto Lucy's shoulder as they trudged on. " _N'Keiyah de Ashimavia Xanthous iz Streex Vlote, Enca._ " The woman chuckled at the pained confusion that drew the blonde's brows together as she tried to comprehend the name and correct pronunciation.

"You may call me Ashima." Ashima took mercy on poor Lucy's brain with the foreign name. Lucy looked up the taller with relief and gratitude.

"Nice to meet you Ashima, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail." Ashima's eyes zeroed in on the pink emblem on Lucy's right hand as she sowed it off, along with a brilliant smile, that warmed Ashima up against the constant chill, since her clothes are soaked through.

"So you do know about Fairy Tail? Are we known even that far across Ishgar?" While Lucy may have muttered the second part, Ashima still heard her very clearly.

"Sui, news travels faster to us then the tides." She tells and Lucy nods. Enca, since an island nation, is known for the finest ports in all of Ishgar, with only the best and most effective boats and capable crews among them. Being a captain of a successful boat, is one of the highest honors you may present to your family.

But they are also renown for their international postage system. With the help of special birds only found in Enca and their keepers. Which reminds Lucy...

"Do you have any magic?" She asks, knowing that only certain family lines in Enca, have magic flowing through their veins. Ashima smiles after a moment of translation. Nodding, glancing up to the blonde, then out to the road ahead; after this bend, they would be in view of Fairy Tail.

"I was blessed with the Gift of Embodiment." After a moment of mental translation, Ashima continued. "I believe you Fiorians call it, Takeover?" She glanced down at the blonde for conferment and received a nod. Ashima smiled and continued on her task of keeping her feet on the straightest path as possible.

"Takeover that's cool. We have three takeover mages at Fairy Tail." Lucy informed, causing Ashima's dark purple blue eyes to sparkle in excitement. "What kind of takeover do you use?" The blonde inquired, making Ashima's smile to turn shy.

" _Los maes legeros (the light ones)_." Lucy looks up Ashima for a translation. "Angels." Lucy gasped as her mind whirled. Well Mira has demon souls in her and her siblings have the souls of different beasts and animals inside them. Seems plausible. But to have actual angel souls living inside someone is crazy to think about.

"To be more clear, fallen angels, for only those that have sinned, may the mortal soul take on." She explained as Lucy's brows disappeared into her hairline. _Fallen angels?_

"Which ones do you have?" Lucy asked as they came upon the great door of Fairy Tail, just beyond it, lay pure chaos. There was another brawl, from the sound of it. Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned at her reality. She loves her family to death, but they were a bit destructive, even when they don't mean to be. And especially when they mean to be.

"That is for me to know only." Ashima answered a strained look hidden behind a teasing smile. Lucy rolled her eyes as she kicked opened the door with a little difficulty, revealing a guild wide brawl. But Natsu quickly caught the scent of his best friend/partner and quickly poked his pink head out of the huge dust ball.

"Hi Luce! Who's that?" He asked his brows drawn together in confusion before Gajeel sucker punched him right in the stomach. Drawing him back into the brawl before he could receive his answer. Lucy smiled up at Ashima in apology, only to find that there was increasing pressure being put onto her shoulders and that the stranger was a deathly pale under her dark tan. Her eyes were dangerously drooping and unfocused as a bead of sweat was rolling down the side of her face.

The taller's breathing was uneven as she tried to shift her feet, only to have her knees buckle from under her. The sudden extra 200 pounds were too much for Lucy, causing them to go crumbling down to the ground. Ashima's limbs, limp and sprawled, as Lucy groaned loudly, wiggling out from under the practically dead weight. The loud thump of the impact was lost in the chaos of the brawl to most, but luckily not to dragon slayers.

Wendy came around the fighting, worry swimming in her wide mocha eyes, which grew ever wider at the scene before. The bluette rushed over to help her friend, pushing the brunette up enough to allow the blonde to crawl free as the brunette's vision swirled and blurred. The edges dotted with black spots as Ashima struggled to keep her eyes open.

The harsh sound of fighting grating on her sensitive ears, making her swollen head pound in time with her heartbeat. She could feel the small thump in her finer tips and working down to her toes. Her skin hot and far to tender and overwhelmed. Her soaked clothes not helping her.

Suddenly someone was pulling up her shirt and small hands were pressing, like feathers, across her aching skin. But it wasn't until she applied more pressure that pain shoot through her system so quick it was like lightning. Forcing her into a sitting position as her hand shot out, long fingers wrapping around a dainty neck.

The pale flesh instantly beginning to darken with blooming bruises as her other hand whipped back, her hidden blade springing into place as it seeked to be buried in her captive's heart. But before she blade could meet its mark, she was crudely being dragged away, cursing and screaming filling her head as her body went limp, her head rolling backwards as a fist connected with her cheek. Sending her tumbling head first into the dark abyss of slumber.

* * *

Ashima woke sometime later to feeling like her entire stomach area felt like one big, horrible bruise, and bile quickly rising up in her throat. Tanzanite eyes flew open when she found that she couldn't move her limbs and she was only a few seconds from vomiting all over herself. Ashima quickly closed her eyes against the harsh light and bite down on her tongue as saliva filled her mouth.

"Lucy, Honey, she's waking up." A sweet, concerned voice called out above her as the tall woman tried to keep whatever bile was in her stomach to stay there. Swallowing thickly, as a tremor wracked through her long body, another one quickly following expanding from the base of her skull to her fingers and toes. Leaving the small hairs on her arms and neck standing on edge and her chilled skin tingling.

"Ashima? Are you okay?" The brunette heard Lucy's voice, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes, only to turn her head in the direction from which her voice came. Weakly pulling at her restrainments to act out the question she couldn't voice.

"While Wendy, one of our healers, was treating you, you tried to kill her. Twice. After the second time we had to restrain you, for both of your sakes." Lucy explained as she sat down on the edge of the bed Ashima was magically bound to. They were in the infirmary; and while Ashima had acted out of basically muscle memory and instincts from being badly hurt, it left a sour taste in the mouths of the Fairies. Especially since it was the smallest slayer who's life was nearly taken. Twice.

Lucy waves her hand, and the binds disappeared, allowing Ashima to instantly lean over the bed and empty the bile that was no longer sitting in her stomach. Lucy grimaced as Ashima warily rubbed her burning throat, leaning back into the bed with a cringed grimace.

"My apologies." Ashima grasped out weakly, her eyes straining to stay open. Her blinks becoming longer from bone deep exhaustion. So how she managed to reopen her eyes again and again was beyond her knowledge. Along with the other person in the room. Who was it? Their aura felt female and mostly human. Expect for the several demon souls that where chained to hers. It took Ashima a moment to connect the dots that this was a takeover mage and another to add meaning to it.

The tall brunette managed to open her eyes, lazily looking around the room to find Lucy and a white haired woman right behind her. A familiar hand on the blonde's shoulder as the blonde intertwined their fingers and leaned back into her body. Ashima stared at them with a blank look, processing the scene before her with a cotton-filled head, before nodding once as she eyes slipped closed and fell instantly into the awaiting arms of sleep.

When her eyes opened again, the tiniest old man sat awaiting her arrival to reality on a chair next to her cot. She stared at him with glazed over dark purple blue eyes for a long several moments as she shifted from deep sleep to awareness. It was a much slower process then normal, but then again she normally doesn't need to prepare her brain for speaking another language. Even with all the traveling she has done for the past two years. She was mostly on her own, with occasionally bumping into other ''travelers'' or asking for a room at an inn so that she could properly bathe herself. But that was it and as she stared at this tiny old man, his aura released waves of comfort to her.

Releasing a sigh, Ashima looked away from him as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, her long legs coming up and crossing themselves in front of her as she slowly, warily, repositioned the pillows to accommodate her long back. While Ashima was unhurriedly completing her small tasks, Makarov had an odd stray thought; _how was his grandson doing?_ Well it wasn't all that odd. He thought of his exiled grandson, Laxus, during his down time. But it was odd that they appeared while meeting with the young traveler. Maybe it was the size similarities. He as yet to see Ashima drawn up to full height, but he had no doubt that it rivaled Laxus'.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice thick with the Encian accent and raspy from lack of water. She cringed at sound she emitted and and swallowed awkwardly. But Makarov was surprised to find how deep it was. It was smooth, musical tenor, enriched by the accent of her native language.

"I am the third guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar." The tiny man introduces himself as he stands up on the chair, meeting her dark purple blue gaze head on. "Who might you be and why are you so far way from home?" He asks, while Ashima did not flinch or react outwardly, her eyes became distant, as she watches the old man through an analytical, narrowed gaze.

"My plain name is Ashima N'Keiyah." She started slowly, carefully picking her words as she licked her lips. Trying to return some moisture to her mouth and lips. "I can to find a safe place to be my myself." She explains, not revealing anything more. Watching as Makarov's aura of honey yellow dulled in sorrow for herself, then brightened with understanding and determination.

"You can find that here at Fairy Tail. Should you stay." He offers as he sits down, crossing his short, thin legs. "May I ask what kind of magic you have. Lucy mentioned you had a kind of takeover magic." He prompts as Ashima looks out the window. The late afternoon light pouring in, highlighting the little bits of dust as they float through the mostly empty room.

"In your terms it is Takeover: Fallen Soul." At the small pulse of confusion from Makarov, Ashima explains. "Souls fallen from grace and God's good will." Makarov didn't respond right away. Instead he leaned back as he digested this new information. Turning her carefully constructed sentences over in his head and finding depth in her slowed, accented speech.

"How old are you?" Makarov asks suddenly, causing Ashima to turn her head towards him, confusion and distrust dancing in those dark purple blue depths. The old man looked beyond her, out the window she had just been staring out of, the sounds of a rambunctious guild below filling the quiet between them.

"I will be turning 21 years of age at the beginning of winter." She answered slowly, watching the serene, thoughtful old man through narrowed eyes. Makarov hummed in acknowledgment of her respond as he thought, mulling over options and courses of action in his mind.

Ashima gave him a thorough once over, before looking down at her dark, scarred hands as they lay in her lap, before joining the old man in looking out the window. The light slowly starting to fade as the late summer evening began to pull the sun down towards the horizon. Looking out over the lake that lay not far beyond the backyard of Fairy Tail.

Sighing and leaning back against the wall, Ashima's hands flexed and twitched against her thighs as sleep started to make her eyes heavy once again. Having been lulled by the peaceful, thoughtful quiet that surrounded her into a light doze.

But she was snapped out of it when the door to the infirmary was opened crudely by the white haired demon barer. A tray of steaming food in her delicate hands, a warm smile on her face as she sets up the tray on top of Ashima's legs, her dark eyes watching her movements closely. And when she looked even closer she saw a warm red rose aura around the woman, tendrils of black and charcoal hiding beneath the surface. Those demon souls a clash dark warring greys and silvers mixed in with her hidden aura. The presence of a former personality.

Ashima gave the woman a thankful smile, then bowed her head over her food as she pressed her closed right hand over her heart, then kissed her forefinger, before digging into the food as if there was no tomorrow; with more manners though. Without five minutes, Ashima had polished off the entire meal for two, and looked to the white haired woman with a shy smile. "May I have more?" She asked and the woman giggled as Makarov focused on the interaction. It seems Ashima is more comfortable around women then men.

* * *

Ashima was not allowed to leave the infirmary for the next week as her body recovered from serve internal bleeding, internal bruising and a servely bruised kidney. During her emission, she had few, but frequent guests. Wendy was the most frequent, seeing as she was the main healer on hand. But because of her earlier actions, the small slayer was a shy around the older, that is until Ashima bowed her head low and sincerely apologized for her actions while her head was clouded with pain and exhaustion. Wendy, of course, accepted them, quickly growing close afterwards.

Ashima's second most frequent visitor was Miss Lucy, the kind mage that had saved her from the canal. They often talked about Fiore and Enca and their differences. Like with Enca, their power is split among the three royal families, each with a bold prime color. The red family is N'Keiyah, the leaders of the military. The yellow family is T'Lirou, the diplomatic leaders. And the blue family is D'Awna, the head healers. Of both land and people. When Lucy found out about the royal families and backtracked in her memory to recall Ashima's last name, she was astounded. The woman she had saved was a princess!

"I am no princess. I left that life behind for another." Lucy instantly sympathized with her, understanding her situation with an intimacy. Ashima discretely watched as the blonde's sky blue aura flared and brightened before dulling and pulling in close to her, then slowly relaxed. Becoming a small, soft pulse of calm and kindness that beat in time with her steady heart beat. Ashima basked in it, leaning her head back, her eyes falling closed as a smile pulled on the corner of her lip. Before falling as she succumbed to sleep.

Mira would come up with food during meal times with Makarov, he would stay behind and eat his own meal with her in a companied silence. Sometimes they would talk about the process of getting her a legal citizenship in Fiore so that she could become a Fairy Tail member. Other times they would talk. Talk about the guild and the members it holds. What stupid stunts they have pulled and the kind of property damage they created.

At hearing how much paperwork the old man has to do on his own, Ashima offered her help, once she was given release by Wendy. Makarov nearly sobbed in relief and graciously accepted the help. But that brought up another issue that needed to be dealt with: where was Ashima going to be staying once she was released from her cot in the infirmary?

Ashima explained that she could live on the edge of the forest that lay just outside of Magnolia's eastern border. Makarov flat out refused her proposal, even with all the logical reasoning the taller gave to the elder. His only response was that he could not, in good conscious, allow a guest of Fairy Tail to sleep out in the woods. Not when they could arrange for her to stay with one of them. Ashima wanted to protest, but when his aura flashed a dangerous pale yellow, she swallowed her pride and nodded in agreement.

That didn't stop her from being extremely picky over where she was to stay though. It took them almost an hour to get her to finally just agree to stay with him. He had an extra room from when Laxus had still lived with him. Which hasn't been many years.

"Tell you what, you can work for room and board. Does that help? You can keep the house in running order, and help me with the paperwork." He compromised, his lip twitching both up and down as Ashima crossed her arms and nodded her satisfaction. Makarov sighed in relief as his small shoulders drooped in release on the tension that kept them creeping closer to her ears.

That is how Ashima's early mornings and late nights began. They started with a run along the border of Magnolia and a shower at the guild, where it was just opening when she arrived. Breakfast ready made by Mira when she finished her shower. Afterwards she would start on the mountains of paperwork that were stacked on the floors and desks. An hour in, Makarov would stumble into their shared office, where he found a large stack of paperwork was ready to be looked over and signed before being filed or sent off.

They would work hard and Ashima would keep him on track until lunch. Where they would break for food and a rest. Well Ashima's rest included another run around Magnolia and a series of stretches to loosen the knots that gathered from being hunched over for so long. Then it was right back to the grind for the royal, not quite for the old man as he lingered around the main hall for another hour before reluctantly returning to tortuous and hellish paperwork. It was much like that for the rest of the day and into the late hours of the night that they worked. Until they were barely able to see clearly did they work, before leaving as Mira closed up the guild for the night. The process repeated itself over and over.

Ashima found herself comforted by the daily routines, reminding her of her responiblies that were no longer hers to maintain. The mental toll sunk deep into her muscles and bones as she helped work through the slowly shrinking mountains of paper until some 2 odd months had passed and Ashima had walked into the office and found no paper work that needed to be done. She actually stopped short at the site, stuck inside the door frame for a moment as the realization sunk into her.

There was no more paperwork that needed to filled out.

But the mountains of paper had hidden the dirtiest floors Ashima ever witnessed.

Ashima nearly gagged as the smell of the uncleaned floors and mold hit her for the first time. This will not stand. Ashima steeled herself and marched herself back down the stairs and over to Mira as she cleaned glasses and wiped at the already sparkling bar top.

"Mira, I require, every cleaning supply you have." Ashima requested, causing Mira to raise a brow in interest, eyeing her thoughtfully, before handing over her prized cleaning set. Ashima nodded her thanks, her mouth set in a determined line as her eyes hardened. Mentally preparing herself as she marched back up those stairs, cleaning items in her long arms, and into a war zone.

An hour later, when Makarov opened the door to his office, expecting to find Ashima at her desk hard at work with a stack of documents ready for an overlook, he found the opposite. Ashima was curled up in a ball on the leather couch in front of their desks, the office spotless and paperless with cleaning supplies on her polished and shining desk. Tears sprang to his eyes as joy nearly overwhelmed him. Looking over to the slumbering woman, Makarov decided to go ahead with his plan. Closing the door behind him as he walked down to the bar, a soft smile on his weathered, old face.

Ashima did not stumble down the stairs. No, she jumped right over there, landing like a great cat on her feet sinking into a deep crouch before bursting out the doors, knocking over several people as she dashed out, horror glittering in her dark eyes as she raced towards her shared house. Hastily putting her traveling clothes back on as she wrapped her black cloak around her shoulders as the early autumn air began to cool from evening. Jumping out the back window of Makarov's house, Ashima disappears deeps into the woods, never looking back once.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Fairy Tail's members looked to each other in confusion, having never seen such a response from the stoic foreigner. But they didn't have to wait long before they found out the reason for her abrupt leaving. Only the dragon slayers could smell the scent of fear that clung to Ashima as she bolted.

Suddenly the guild door blasted open revealing Lahar with his Rune Knights and a foreigner that stood a foot over him, his own company of fighters behind him. He looked like a male version of Ashima. Long, inky black hair pulled back into a fishtail braid, tan darkened skin stretched over an angular face, very tall with rich, lean muscles and the same slanted, hooded eyes. The same shade of dark purple blue tanzanite.

"Where is Ashima N'Keiyah?" His accent was the same Ashima's - Encian. His voice was deeper, but not by much, instead it rumbled and boomed. Silencing the entire guild, like a lightning strike, in an instant. Causing Makarov to raise a curious brow as the men flooded the open floor space.

"Master Dreyar, this is Kane N'Keiyah, Ashimavia's twin brother. He is here to take her back to Enca." Murmurers exploded in the main hall at Captain Lahar's declaration. Kane and his men spread out through the guild, their footsteps silent on the hard wood.

"By force it seems." Makarov comments as he watches the men wrapped in dark crimson and black move, bodies tense as if ready for a sudden attack from the tall woman. Which reminds the old man. He has never seen Ashima fight. Not once in the two months she has been here. No matter how hard Natsu tried to get her to fight him. She never gave way and never fought. Except for when she had just been brought in and barely clinging to life. But that wasn't actual fighting, that was instincts.

"It will be the only way to get her to come." Came the snide retort from Kane as he stood on the second floor overlooking everyone, before walking away and towards the infirmary. It was empty and so was his reserves of patience. That and his stomach. But that could be dealt with later. Right now he had to find his problematic older sister. She is always leaving behind messes he has to clean up. Like running away after their parents announce her betrothal, and consequential coming out as a lover to the fairer sex.

Kane ran a hand over his face, rubbing his closed eyes and giving a long, heavy sigh. Leaning heavily against the door frame of the infirmary, and staying there for a moment, before one of his men, Mokai, came up to him, the shorter man was his main tracker and it seems he picked up a trail. Kane took a deep breathe centering himself, before following after Mokai, the rest following his lead out of the run down light guild that Ashima allowed herself to be apart of. Instead of being at home, helping their older brother run the military as their parents settle into retirement.

Kane snarled to himself as they leave Magnolia. He would find Ashima and knock some sense into her head, if it's the last thing he does. Her being gay be damned. This is about being responsible for the family and the clan. They can figure out her betrothal later. They just need her home.

* * *

Lahar and his men stayed at Fairy Tail and searched Magnolia while Kane with his fighters and trackers searched late into the day for the running princess the surrounding areas of Magnolia. All the while Ashima was making a wide arch back to the lake behind Fairy Tail. Creeping along the shadows casted by the fattening moon on the rocky cliffs, climbing up them was all too easy and slipping past the Rune Knights was child's play.

Sneaking into the guild and up to the rafts was way too easy. To the point where it had the brunette paranoid and extra careful. She took a moment to scan the rafters for any auras, and found none, so carefully she tiptoed along the heavy, sturdy beams and placed herself over the leader, Lahar, as was identifiable by his different apparel and his pine green aura, kept tightly bound himself. Unlike with some people, whose vivid crimson aura was spilling around them in much the same way their magic spills around their hands as their fire eats at the air.

Ashima shakes away her thoughts and focuses as she steps off the beam, landing on Lahar and knocking him out instantly as the Rune Knights came running at the sound of a loud thud. They didn't get a chance to defend themselves as Ashima was knocking out one with a swift roundhouse kick to the temple before spinning quickly and delivering a butterfly fly and knocking out another two knights, while knocking another on their ass. Then landing on the fallen knight, leaving him gasping and panting for breathe as Ashima jumped off of him and over three incoming knights. Leaving them to trip over themselves and their gasping companion.

The last standing knight came charging at the brunette from did a corkscrew twist right over him. But instead of just landing, she used the momentum to send her her foot up between the man's legs. A loud screech echoing through the silent guild as the kick landed, the knight falling to the ground in a sobbing ball. Ashima released a deep breath and stalked over to the slowly reawakening Captain, rudely grabbing him by the collar and lifting him high into the air as his eyes snap open.

The brunette brought the smaller close to her, a sneer pulling on her dusty rose lips. " _Leave_." She growled, a chill running down everyone's spines as Lahar froze for a long moment, before somehow finding the courage to open his mouth and speak against the foreigner. " _Now_." His mouth clicked shut as Ashima dropped him, sending him scrabbling over to his soldiers, hastily getting them out of the building, the ice cold glare burning a hole into the Captain's head as they retreated.

"I was never here, you do not know me." Ashima told and was about to leave back out the back door, before a blonde slid in her way. A fierce glare in those caramel eyes as she looked up to the brunette. Arms crossing and stubbornly refusing to move out of her way.

The taller growled deep in her chest that caused the blonde to pause long enough for her to push her way pass her. Yet a scaled and clawed hand gripped her wrist. Mira's satan soul causing her to stop, the white-haired woman's strength outmatching hers, despite her desperate attempts of freedom. Freedom of which she can no longer have here in Fairy Tail.

"Ashima, don't you dare leave." Mira's deepened voice caused the taller to pause in her struggles. Looking up from her trapped wrist to Mira's sapphire blue eyes. A dark silver mixed with her rose red aura, causing gooseflesh to raise as the cold from her hand steeped into her skin. Chilling her to the bone, worming itself up her arm.

"You will be dogged by my brother and his soldiers, until my trail leads away from here. You have been enough for me. Let me do this for you." Mira switched back to herself, releasing Ashima with a small frown as Lucy began to protest behind her, trying to move beyond her girlfriend, only to find that the older was holding her back as Ashima turned on her heel and became one with shadows. A forgotten farewell hung in the air as Ashima disappeared as suddenly as she appeared.

Minutes passed in silence, until Makarov broke everyone out of their stupors. Turning to the three dragon-raised slayers, he gave his orders, his lips pulled into a tight line. Seriousness and worry dripping from his words. "Find her and bring her back."

* * *

Ashima was barely seven miles away when she noticed two parties following her.

One were the slayers the others, her people. This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	2. Part 2: Paperwork

The light of the rising sun over the tops of trees, the birds beginning their morning songs, the shared warmth of two bodies pressed together, a black cloak over them fighting back against the chill of the early autumn morning; it was a serene, peaceful moment that Ashima always craves desperately. But upon waking up more and becoming more aware of her self and surroundings, the tall brunette realized that scenery around her was anything but serene.

The clearing was filled with scorch marks, chunks of missing ground and shrubby. Ground dried and cracked, and covered in large, broken pieces of branch and splinters littered the earth mixing with ripped up grasses and weeds. Charred leaves and slashed earth added to the disarray. Little Wendy curled up tight in the brunette's side as her black cloak covered them both. From the air and earth.

Ashima propped herself up on her elbow as she looked around hearing more then seeing, Natsu sawing logs with his obnoxiously loud snoring, laying spread eagle. His body covered in scratches and bruises, his clothes laying in tatters, little bits of leaves and twigs tangled in his wild, spiky, pink hair. Gajeel slept not to far away, grumbling on his back. Rolling onto his stomach, he hazardously flopped his dirt stained hand over the opened mouth of the fire slayer, instantly cutting the noise level in half. His own wild jet black mane in tangles and knots, holding a forest's worth of pine needles in it as his destroyed shirt shifted precariously on his scarred torso.

The brunette looked down to the tiny slayer in her arms, sleeping away without a care in the world. Safe and secure, protected against the chill and breeze. The warmth of the taller keeping her content and lulling her deeper into the land of dreams. Ashima smiled down at the bluette, a soft upturn of the lips, that quickly twisted down at recalling the actions taken to get here.

* * *

 _Seven hours earlier_

Ashima stood, still as a statue, in the center of large clearing. The auras of raw, ancient magic pulsing through them, wrapped tightly around every piece of their bodies, crept towards her from her left. The auras of beaten down soldiers and a determined leader, the souls of monsters attached to his, following his trackers to the brunette, coming up from behind. But at the pace the two groups were going, the dragon slayers would get to her first. Natsu the lead nose in the search.

Standing there awaiting for her two choices to reach her, made the mage pause and wonder. Which one did she want? But more importantly, which one would she regret the least? Fairy Tail seemed like an obvious choice, but she has known them but two months, while her brother, his soldiers, her soldiers, were her life. The one she left for freedom, the most difficult choice she had to make. But it seems like she'll have to make it again. Only this time she only got final decision and none of the reasoning. The debate would take place here between her people and her friends.

Her responsibilities or her freedom? She could have only one. Not both. And was her freedom worth the heartache that was sure to come for both her and her family? To send her brother, her twin, back to their parents and older brother back empty handed. To tell them she choose another life over them, the ones who gave her soul shape and love, no matter how tough they had to be on her, because they didn't like this as much as she, but they had to do it. If not for themselves, then for their people. The ones who look to them for protection, for peace, for order.

But could she deal with being auctioned off to a suitor of noble birth and bare a child she did not want. Children of a man she would not love, could not love. Be forced to smile as she was draped in the finest silks and made out to be something she was not. Be molded to become a house wife, taking care of a noble house, while her brothers fought along their soldiers to defend their country. Sitting around worrying about when she would be able to see them again alive, instead being out there and protecting their weak sides, as they did the same for her, just like how they were raised.

Ashima's long, dark fingers twitched and flexed against her thighs, her head not hanging, but stuck upright but the tension that held her entire body still and frozen to her spot in the middle of a large clearing, her two lives, her two choices, her family, her friends coming closer and closer. The sun beginning to dip into the horizon, painting the darkening sky with streaks of oranges, pinks, reds and purples. A masterpiece of colors that went unnoticed by Ashima as Natsu, Gajeel and dear little Wendy came busting through the brush.

"Ashima!" The bluette called out just as Kane and his soldiers came through the tree line, Kane's eyes narrowing as the three slayers blocked his way to his sister. Who stood completely frozen as she stared off into the setting sun. Seemingly memorized by the sight, as if this was her first time seeing one. But Kane knew for a fact that it wasn't, when they were only children, they would sneak out of dinner to watch the sun take its last breath as the moon took over the darken sky. Revealing the glittering stars and all the stories they held.

" _Sectrar (Sister)!_ " Kane called out. Ashima did not flinch as she was startled back into reality, but her head did lower as she turned around, meeting her brother's eyes. Eyes that matched her own. Eyes that seemed distant with a cold fury, but she was able to look past that, was able to sense the loneliness that echoed in his soul, the betrayal that scarred his heart, the confusion and sadness that was covered with determination and fury. It was nearly enough to make her cave. Almost.

"I will stay here in Fiore!" She called back, betrayal roared to life, fueling his anger and loneliness as he frowned deeply. Confusion emanating from the soldiers at his back. Surprise and happiness coming from the slayers in front of her. She had decided for her freedom. The heartache was already settling in, burrowing deep into her heart as a coldness settled over her. Numbing her and preparing her for the fight that will ensure in mere moments.

"You will return with me, whether you like it or not!" Kane declared as a dark purple magic circle, the size of the clearing appeared above their head. White light taking over the male twin as he transformed. "Elemental Soul: Thunderbird!" Everyone braced themselves against the fierce winds. Their howls deafening them as thunder rumbled in the distance, a great bird shooting up into the sky, casting lightning down upon them all as wings of arsenic shoot out, revealing Kane covered in an armor of soft silvery steel feathers. His hair had turned into a mane of jet black feathers that settle heavy on his broad shoulders. Eyes glowing a dark prussian blue behind his feathery mask. Bands of silver circled his biceps and thighs, while bands of silver were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, all engraved with marks of lightning.

" _Davamseiz combelraz'sya Sectrar (Let us fight Sister)!_ " Kane's voiced boomed over the area like thunder as he watched the people beyond him. His prussian blue eyes locking onto the eyes of his sister, as she simply looked up at him. Her face a distant and cold mask. Though tears lurked just beneath the surface as one of his soldier gave a loud cry and charged, the others following suite, the slayers gave a quick look to the brunette before to each other. She would deal with her brother, they would deal with the others.

"Fallen Soul: Israfel." An arctic blue magic circle the size of Kane's appeared. The bright blue light wrapping around brunette, embracing and caressing her mocha skin as the spell bleached her hair of any color, releasing it of its bindings. Wings of pale gold wings springing forth from her back, so long and so large they trailed behind her, tips pooling by her ankles. Her clothing being deconstructed and reconstructed into black thigh high, wedged boots that clung to her as a pale grey skirt sat low on her hips and flowed all the way to her ankles, slits running all the way up to the brazened gold strips of plated armor for her hips. A matching armored corset piece, covered her neck down to her stomach. Inlaid and engraved with protective runes, as her uncovered forearms be covered with matching arm bracers.

Finally a pair of twin broad swords appeared in Ashima's hands as her eyes lighten to an arctic blue, the light fading away as she crouched then shot up into the sky, heading straight for her brother's winged form. Body prepared for the fight that decides Ashima's fate. Should she win, they leave and go back home. But should she lose, she would accompanying them in chains. A precaution against her probably escape.

" _Ya combelraz'porza libersvote (I will fight for my freedom)!_ " She roared as she raised her swords, readying herself for this was it. Kane let loose a very unbird like growl. Rumbling deep in his chest as he summoned his own broad sword to his hand. With a powerful flap of arsenic wings, Kane's sword clashed with Ashima's, letting loose sparks as they hung there midair, faces inches apart. Arms and swords struggling to find an advantage as the twins scowled and frowned at each other, despite the tears that lingered just under the surface, laying in wait for their moment to make themselves present to the world.

They pushed back at each then ran back to each other, swords flying as they danced about in the sky. Moving so fast that even the slayers had a hard time keeping up with their movements, when they had a down moment between fighting the soldiers. Who were a lot tougher then Rune Knights. They actually knew how to fight and move about their opponents. Above them were the fighting twins, neither switching to something more powerful, since the other never gave them the time to even have or attempt a chance.

Ashima held back Kane's with her two. Thinking quickly, seeing how she was starting to lose, her arms straining under the pressure of keeping her neck safe of the kiss of Kane's blade. The female moved out of the way while rushing forwards and circled her blades free of his and cut right through his harden feathers, crimson blood swelling up and dripping his left side as he released a pained exclamation. Nearly dropping his sword as he clutched his bleeding side.

He hissed in pain as his hand came into contact with the cut flesh, quickly sending a glare to a watching Ashima. Her fingers flexing and readjusting her grip on her broad swords as his free hand summoned a little bit of lightening magic to his palm. Cursing softly, he pressed his palm to one end of his cut, drawing blood from where his teeth bit down on his lip. He seared the two, six inch long cuts, closed. Ending with him panting and more determined then before. Ashima braced herself as Kane came descending upon her this time.

The impact sent them spiraling down through the sky, hurdling towards the earth. Ashima going to take the brunt of it. Both of them yelling as they crashed through the trees into another clearing, a deep crater marking their impact as a loud cry was ripped from Ashima. Kane's blade had slid between hers and buried itself in her side. Not before her own two swords buried in his stomach. His transformation fading with a soft purple light his sword disappearing with it.

Tears leaked out both of their eyes as Kane coughs up blood, leaving it to dribble down his chin, down onto her face as the blood from their wounds mixed into the dusty earth. " _Kane?_ " Ashima called out weakly as her wound stitched itself back together. Angels and those who possess them, are granted amazing healing abilities, but only when actively thinking about it. " _Brerno (Brother)?_ " Once her own wound was healed, her swords disappeared, her body not being able to take the magical strain any longer.

Kane fell atop of Ashima with a loud, drawn out groan. More tears slide down her mocha face as she wraps her pale gold wings around him, covering them both as her trembling hands settled on his back, where his wounds bled on her, her wings protecting them form the outside world. " _I'm sorry._ " She whispered as her hands began to glow an arctic blue. Kane sighed in relief as the cool feeling of her healing magic flowed through him. Easing his angered pain and stitched his flesh back together.

He was going to miss her.

Both twins cried softly into the other's shoulder as Ashima finished healing him. Her takeover melting away as they held each other as if they were a land line for the other. They held each other as if this was the last time they were going to be able to do it. And honestly it just might be. Enca and Fiore were a year apart, the journey also being very tolling on the mind, body and soul. They held each other as the last drop of sun disappeared into the ground, the moon on the rise as the stars sparkled like jewels. Shinning boldly against the dark, cloudless background.

"There is no way for me to change your mind is there?" Kane asked after a moment, pulling back to look at her, his dark purple blue eyes glittering with barely restrained tears. A shake of the head causes them to be cascading down his cheeks. "You have bested me in combat, and have healed my wounds. You now get to have your freedom. " He managed to get out as Ashima began to sob. Both their bodies trembling from the chill of the night and the cold that wrapped around their hearts.

"I am going to miss you the most _Brerno_."

* * *

" _You have the heart of an adventurer and the soul of a wanderer Sectrar. We've never been able to contain you. We never will._ " Kane's parting words echoed in Ashima's ears as the birds sing their songs, greeting the coming day with a joyous tune that somehow worsened Ashima's already sorrowful mood. The brunette, barely restraining tears, laid back down. Curling around the small bluette, the taller watched her gentle peachy orange aura flow around her, the surface smooth like water. Looking at her hands, Ashima seeing a rusty red color, and frowns.

Her aura always reminds her of blood. Before that morning, it really didn't matter to her, but now as trace bits of her brother's blood clung to her nail beds, she hated the color with a passion. Hiding away her hands Ashima buried her face in Wendy's disheveled hair and closed her eyes. Willing sleep to takeover and let her thoughts rest along side her body. For now, she was granted her request; settling into a restless slumber.

-l-l-l-l-l-

 _Ashima knew that she was dreaming, but it didn't feel like it. Not with the scene playing out before her. A dragon of an electric yellow, lightning forming in arcs around the massive scaled body, fighting a tall demon with long white hair and a black eye patch seared over his right eye. The dragons aura of a dark, yet vibrant cobalt, flared out, revealing wisps of a black and harsher white. While the demons soul of multiple shades of harsh violet, flared in rebellion of the push of the dragon's._

 _The larger let out an earth rumbling roar as its massive wings unfurled from its body, the demon snarled then ripped off its eye patch, causing tears of blood to flow from the glowing crimson eye. Lunging at the dragon as he summoned his minions from hell. Helping him with his attack as the dragon swiped his large, clawed hands as the never-ending grotesque creatures._

 _Flapping his wings, he drove himself high in the air, the resulting wind causing the minions to fall back. The dragon dove claws out first into the demon with lightning light speed. clawing ripping into the side of a barely dodging demon. Then to witness his fatal wound quickly pull itself back together, clothes ruined, but looking like he wasn't just about to die. The demon laughed in the dragon's confused and enraged face. Causing him the send a lightning storm down upon the demon. Or at least tried to, as the demon quickly jumped out of the way. Narrowly missing the chance of becoming smoking ash._

 _"You cannot kill me! I am the god of the underworld!" The demon proclaimed, chest puffed up with pride and head swollen with vainglorious. His self-centered statement, left him wide open to a roar, except this time, lightning was spewed from his lungs in a great blast. Hitting the demon head on, causing him to yell in pain. But when the smoke cleared, the demon was getting back on his dark purple, clawed feet._ _The demon let out a loud snarl and lunged straight from the dragon, aiming right for the heart with incredible speed. Almost too fast for the eye to keep up._

 _Ashima's body tensed, a scream building in the back of her throat, as the unrestrained attack of the demon seemed to quickly overwhelm the dragon. Causing it to to consider retreat. It was too late for that though, the demon wouldn't have it. He will have the dragon's head on a silver plater then serve it to his children. Or whatever twisted versions of children that he means._

 _The brunette's body jerked violently as dragon cried out in pain, again and again, the demon unrelenting. A silent scream was ripped from her throat as magical chains came up from an abyss, and wrapped themselves cruelly around the dragon's limb. One wrapping around its snout, allowing the demon to jerk the chain and bring the glaring gaze down to his level. A smirk firmly stuck in place as his eyes turned wicked._

 _"I win. Your head will be my prize." The dragon tried to pull away, jerking against the bindings. A last ditch effort to save itself. An attempt in vain as the demon summoned a large, heavy sword. Bringing it up above his head and then swinging it down onto the dragon's thick neck. A scream was pulled from Ashima's lips as her eyes bore witness to the execution of the lightning dragon._

-l-l-l-l-l-

Ashima was awoken by her own screams. Along with waking the three dragon slayers. Causing them to bolt into a sitting position or jump into a fighting stance, before realizing that they weren't under attack. But when they did, they found a trembling Ashima, sitting up, knees to her chest and head in her hands. Trying to to will away the sight of death dulling the dragon's explosive's stormy blue eyes. The lightning the lived within them, fading back into the earth, allowing the dragon's soul to ascend to the afterlife. His head remaining forever a prize the demon will bare.

The brunette flinched away when Wendy laid her hand on her shoulder. Frightened dark purple blue eyes snapping to meet concerned mocha eyes. The smaller's peachy orange aura wrapped itself around the larger, allowing Ashima a peak into her soul. Nurturing and fierce. There was something very ancient and old in her, something out of time, just waiting for the prefect time to burst forth and show itself. But for now it lay in wait, for that moment, it was needed.

Ashima blinked as she pulled away from Wendy's odd soul, with the sound of her soft, soothing voice. Sighing heavily, Ashima closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Wendy's small shoulder. Her body sagging and the trembling easing up, the three slayers watching her closely. Confused and worried. Or in Gajeel's case, agitated instead of worried.

"My apologies." She breathed, a shudder raking through her body, before she pulled away, not meeting any of their eyes as she stood up. Drawing herself up to her full height of six foot one. Looking over Gajeel's messy mane, and towards Fairy Tail, a weak smile pulled on her full lips. "Let us return to Fairy Tail." Natsu cheered at the tallest's statement and lead the way back. Bickering with Gajeel over something or another. Ashima didn't care to focus on their conversation as Wendy's hand slipped into hers.

Looking down at the smaller, she raised a brow in questioning, her hand tightening around hers. Holding it properly. Wendy blushed a little as she gave her a shy smile. "I glad you're staying." she confessed, making Ashima smile softly as warmth spread through her chest. Maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

The guild whooped and hollered when the four of them returned. Cheering for the new family member. They called for a party and Mira agreed to an open bar as Ashima managed to get through the crowds, holding on to Wendy's hand as the smaller led them to the bar. Searching for Mira's glorious food; Ashima's stomach has been growling the entire way back. Her appetite could rival a dragon slayer's.

"It takes a lot of energy to maintain control over conquered souls." Ashima explains as she dug into her large meal, Wendy sipping her smoothie next to her. A few feet away, Mira nodded in agreement as she attended to her girlfriend. Lucy smiled in thanks, grabbing her shake and moved next to Ashima's free side. The taller paused long enough to give her a nod of acknowledgement, before polishing off her food and wiping herself clean.

Taking the whiskey and coke from Mira, Ashima lifted her glass to the white-haired barmaid in cheers before turning around to watch the guild brawl, sipping on her drink. Allowing herself to get lost in the muddled colors of mixed and excited auras. Embracing the way they radiated happiness and trust. Natsu and Gray's auras standing out like a beacon among the pandemonium. Ashima narrowed her eyes a little, focusing on how with each contact of skin between the two mages, their auras shifted in color.

A knowing smile crept up on the brunette's lips. It was small, and secretive as she watched the two auras try to blend together. Small bits were a muted smokey garnet as the two wrestled and fought. Blissfully unaware of their inner desires and unknown linked souls. It wil be most amusing to watch these two soul mates come together.

* * *

"I hate paperwork." Makarov grumbled under his breath as he flipped through a packet of damage reports from Team Natsu's latest job. More like latest wreckage. "Natsu, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gray and Natsu, Erza. Thank any gods that Lucy isn't destructive." He continued to grumble as he shifted through the piles of paperwork. That luckily hasn't turned into mountains, all thanks to the lovely Ashima. Who was not only helping with the paperwork, but has also sorted out the the books with the assistance of the lovely Lucy, and is working relentlessly for the guild to be working the best it can for the past couple of months she has been here. All the while fighting for citizenship so she can become a legal member of Fairy Tail, not just honorary.

Said brunette was currently out on a bathroom break when a faraway bell on the edge of town began ringing. Makarov looked up towards the sound and smiled a little, instantly recognizing its meaning. But Ashima did not, and came rushing but, worried and tense. Ready to defend the crazy people, she has to come to care greatly for. But upon seeing the guild master's smile, Ashima relaxed a little, yet remained just as confused. If not more so.

"Don't worry Child, that is just Gildarts Clive. The Ace of Fairy Tail." He explains, just then the ground began to rumble and move under their feet. With wide eyes, the takeover mage looked between Makarov, the floor and the the window just behind the tiny old man. "Gildarts is a crush mage, and very destructive, so we reconfigure the city, to accommodate him." Makarov chuckled at Ashima's disbelieving look as her hand shot out and latched onto the sturdy door frame. Holding steady as there was an explosion, followed by an eruption of cheers and screams. The ground rumbled and went back to its original layout.

When the land stopped moving, Ashima quickly walked out of the office, onto the second floor balcony. She was allowed since she wasn't actually a member. Looking over the edge, she spotted an older man with orange hair and a heavy, weather cloak with some metal strips on each shoulder. He sat at the bar, turned away from the rest of the guild, his heavy, dull foggy grey aura wrapping around his body so intensely bound to himself that the power that was a thought from being released, caused Ashima to take a step back as she could almost taste his power. It increased the weight of the air with only his presence, and made Ashima think that he might not be human. But a little digging debunked that easily enough.

Still it enough that it caused the takeover mage to disappear back into the office when Gildarts looked up, feeling the weight of an intense look focused on the back of his orange head. His onyx eyes briefly met narrowed, tanzanite ones. Slanted like a cat's, before the new woman turned on her heel so abruptly that it left her thick fishtail braid fluttering after her as she quickly disappeared. Gildarts' head tilted in confusion, before his hand slammed down an incoming attack from Natsu. Sending him in the bar that had Mira glaring at him as he went back to sipping his drink.

"So who's the new lady?" Gildarts asks once Makarov comes down from his office a few minutes after his arrival. Settling himself atop the bar counter, a pint of beer in his small, weathered hands, Makarov smiles into the pint, before taking a healthy gulp. The older didn't respond to the larger for a couple minutes as he watched his child wreak havoc before him. Once he finally did, it wasn't the answer the younger was expecting.

"The woman going to bare my great-grandchildren." Gildarts nearly choked on his beer, pounding on his chest with his prosthetic as he coughed and wheezed his way through the shock. Makarov erupting with belly bursting laughter. Having to put aside his pint to hold onto his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. Ashima could feel his amusement and mischief all the way up in the office.

Her fingers twitched as her hands flexed and leaned back, away from the paperwork that lay in front of her. She just needed to finish this pile before she was able to work on her own paperwork. That is if her eyes would focus on the words her hand is trying to write, and if her chin would stop trying to become a part of her chest. How much sleep did she get last night? 2 hours? Maybe 3. The brunette lost track after she woke up from the nightmare just decided to run out her problems until it was time to head to the guild.

Massages her eyelids with her middle finger and thumb, Ashima decided that she should probably take a break. She's been running herself ragged these past few weeks, since she won her freedom. Trying to keep herself from thinking too much. From both her twin and the nightmare of the lightning dragon's demise. The weirdest part was that when she was awaken from it every night, right before its beheading, Ashima could swear that the dragon would look directly at her. Revealing very human like bright orange eyes.

Sighing deeply, Ashima trudged up to her feet and left the office, wandering down to the bar. Getting her normal whiskey and coke, before making a b-line towards Wendy and the exceeds. The eyes of the two oldest members on her as she sat down with a boneless grace, besides a smiling Wendy. The bluette subconsciously leaned into the taller as she relaxed into the wooden benches and began sipping her drink, watching the guild in quiet observation.

"She's quite tall." The red head observed as she passed, her strides long and unhurried. A confident grace filled her movements that almost didn't seem natural. But then again with three angels, have fallen being despite the point, a certain amount of gracefulness must of leaked through. "She's probably taller then me." Makarov nodded in agreement as he watch the brunette observe the guild in her normal, quiet fashion.

A small, secretive smile crept up on her full lips, her eyes crinkled in the corners from amusement as she began to scout out more soul mates. Surprisingly there were many pairs just here in the guild. Alzack and Bisca were definitely soul mates, and it seems they know it too - to some extent. Their souls would beautiful, yet shy shade of sunset orange. All warm and vibrant. Another was Natsu and Gray, with their smoky garnet that remained Ashima of one of the lines of gifts in her country - ice fire. It was one of the rarest, and seemed to describe their combined auras. Lucy and Mira were soul mates, their auras made this lovely lilac light, braided with streaks of wine and navy; that at times lightened them, or caused it to darken overall.

Those were the only ones she was able to pick out amongst the daily chaos. Sometimes she would see merging auras in the corners of her eyes, but when she turned to find them, they would be gone within the second. It was aggravating and patience thinning, but it provided a bit of a mystery from Ashima to untangle. She hasn't had one of those in a while. Paperwork was growing dull.

Waving Mira for another whiskey and coke, Ashima caught a glance at what little Wendy was reading. Pressing her cheeks to her dark blue hair as Mira dropped off her drink, Ashima a couple lines and quickly found that her small companion was reading a dramatic romance novel. Her eyes quickly eating up the words, her small pink lips pursed in concentration as her shoulders hunched in, her button nose buried in the inked pages.

Releasing a small sigh, Ashima leaned back into the back of the bench, stretching out her mile long legs as she brought her drink up to lips and drank a healthy swallow. Closing her eyes as she allowed her body to decompress. She might just read a book to relax, but the thought of staring at inked pages, brought her headache to the fore front of her mind. She didn't like how she could feel her pulse just behind her eyes, beating in time with the mounting pressure and pain. And it isn't that she doesn't dislike books, she just prefers to be in this reality, not another.

Just as Ashima began to doze off, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the grains of the table, Makarov let out a loud cheer. Startling the taller into awareness, and a straighter position. Turning to look at the creator of the sound, Ashima's grumpy eyes narrowed at the tiny guild master as he read through a thick pile of documents. He looked up after skimming through the first couple pages. Old charcoal eyes glittering with such excitement, that Ashima lost her hostility, and took up curiosity instead as she stood up, her empty glass in hand as she walked over to the 3rd guild master.

With an eyebrow raised, she took the offered papers after exchanging her empty glass for a full one. Sipping on it as she quickly read through the packet, her eyes widening as he brain worked furiously at translating the words from the immigration branch of the magic council. Rereading the main paragraph twice before setting down her partially finished drink and turning to the smiling old man. Disbelief and wonder playing out in her dark tanzanite eyes. Unusually expressive and open.

"Am I reading this correctly?" She asks for the second opinion that she desperately needed. Makarov nodded, meanwhile Gildarts' onyx eyes widened at hearing her voice. And seeing her so close. She was definitely taller than him, not by much, but the redhead wants to see what the rest of her family looks like, if she's this tall.

"Yes my child you are now a dual citizen of Fiore and Enca." He confirmed and a smile appeared on her full lips. So wide, that it revealed two rows of straight, pearly white teeth, along with dimples set deep in the middle of her cheeks. Both males blushed a little at the beauty the quiet observer held. It was comparable to the sun suddenly being unleashed during a cloudy day.

"This means I am allowed a guild mark, correct?" She asks shyly, her smile lessening, slowly returning to her normal small, pleased smile. Makarov, sad such a sight was now gone, but forever happy that he now has another brat in his crazy, completely dysfunctional family. He smiled widely and nodded. Gildarts watching this interaction from the side, saw how the old man lit up around the young woman, their actions reminding the Crush mage of Makarov and Laxus in his early teens. Before his father got exiled.

"Yes my dear." Makarov waves over a smiling Mira, a stamp in her delicate hands. "Where and what color?" He asks upon being handed the stamp that was going to give her, her guild mark. The one she has been waiting to get since she first arrived here and was promised a haven, some four months ago. Ashima has long since decided what she wanted.

"Orange and on my right shoulder." She told, crouching down as she moved aside her long braid, Makarov standing up and pressing the stamp to her lovely mocha skin. Upon pulling away the machine, it revealed a bright orange Fairy Tail insignia standing boldly against its dark background. Ashima flashed that wide dimpled smile, before composing herself as the master got the rest of the guild's attention.

"Guess who finally got their guild mark?" The guild went wild - wilder - when Ashima showed off her new mark. Lucy sprinting up to her and Tackling hugging her, with Wendy not far behind. Causing Ashima to give a loud laugh, that was only partially lost in the demands for a party to be thrown. At which everyone congratulated her. Even Gajeel, who rested a heavily calloused hand on her shoulder, giving a lopsided smirk.

"Looks like you're a true Fairy now." Was all he said. But it made Ashima smile all the same. They weren't really close friends, but she greatly appreciated him, Natsu and Wendy for standing for her, when her brother came around. After that there was this silent respect between the two. Especially because, when Natsu came charging at her after her guild mark was revealed, she had instantly kicked him down six feet into the ground. Keeping him quiet for the rest of the night.

It was nice to have a quiet drinking buddy, that didn't expect you to interact. Only to enjoy each other's presence. Especially amongst the daily chaos of the guild.

* * *

"Hell Week?" Ashima asked, brows drawn together in confusion. Lucy sitting besides her, shrugged, just as lost as the taller was. The two first time guild members, looked to Wendy, who was on the other side of Ashima. But despite being a former guild member to another guild, Wendy didn't know what the term was. Besides seeing the obvious - fellow guild mates going on mission after mission in rapid success. Most teams were temporarily disbanded or broken into partnerships.

"Yes, when the non-S-Class mages try to impress Master, before he announces who will be able to compete for S-Class." Erza explains from further down the bar, fueling her sugary addiction with a half eaten strawberry cake besides her and a fresh slice on her plate.

Ashima nods in understanding and downs the last bit of her drink, before standing up and stretching. She was only out here to take a break from paperwork, which she hasn't stopped doing in the month she got her guild mark. Releasing a deep sigh, Ashima relaxes herself and heads back upstairs to finish the latest damage reports from Natsu's last couple of missions. Which have been less actually; Ashima's theory is that Gray isn't there to rile him up too much. Who isn't normally destructive at all, only when paired with Natsu.

It is going to be a long, frustrating road to get those two to recognize what is there. And correctly identifying sexual tension, instead of believing that it is plain frustration and annoyance. Very long indeed. Ashima sighed again, her fingers twitching in exasperation. Why is she doing this to herself again?

-l-l-l-l-l-

It was around noon the next day that the Master, stood on the second level, his S-Class mages standing behind him, that he revealed the candidates for S-Class:

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Lockser."

"Elfman Strauss."

"Freed Justine."

"Cana Alberona."

"Levy McGarden."

"Mest Gryder."

"We will be leaving in two weeks. All participates and their non S-Class partner will meet us early at Hargeon." Master finalized, finally allowing the guild to erupt into cheers and loud conversations as the S-Class mages disbursed and began to mingle with the others, Master heading straight for Ashima, heading towards where she sat with Team Natsu. When he hopped atop of the table, Ashima gave him a quizzical look. Brow raised and everything.

"You, Ashima N'Keiyah, will be coming along to the S-Class Trials."

"WHAT!"


	3. Part 3: S-Class Trials

The wind was the only semi-cool thing around or near the ship as it sailed steadily towards Fairy Tail's holy grounds. Everyone was in bathing suits baking beneath the relentless beating of the sun's heat. Only a few people were in their normal clothing, but only one of them were not visibly affected by the overbearing heat. That person was sea-born and bred Ashima.

Who wore her normal outfit of a sleeveless shirt of maroon cotton tucked into worn, dark walnut brown, cotton breeches which were tucked inside black, knee-high, soft leather boots. Sashes of maroon and silver silk tied diagonally, to the side of her waist, crossed by a heavy, black belt. Bandages wrapped from palm to bicep, allowing her orange guild mark to be seen. Her long black hair, woven tightly into a fishtail braid. There was not a single drop of sweat or any hint of moisture on her. Instead it seems like she was enjoying herself highly, being in the radiant heat, unlike the others. Who were sweating their way into making their own pool on the deck.

Ashima was, in fact, enjoying the heat; but was mostly enjoying the smell and sound of the salt water. It brought back many favored memories of her childhood with her family. Most of her time was spent with her brothers and their cousins while they were weened off playing and brought more into training and studying. Lessons and practices. Balls and mock battles. Politics and missions. Ashima's small smile disappeared as she thought back onto her childhood. How well molded she had been for the position she had so completely rebelled against. The main reason for which she still kept very close to her heart and away from anyone's reach or knowledge.

Sighing softly, the tall foreigner turns away from the railing and goes hides herself from the others. Master still hadn't told anyone why he decided to bring her along. She knew that he had a very specific reason, or reasons, to have her come along. He has to; for Ashima is a new member and thus can't be a candidate for S-Class, and she wasn't chosen as a partner for an actual candidate. Makarov has given no indicative at all for any reason, nothing, no hint whatsoever. It's trying Ashima's patience more than it should have.

The old guild master watches as his newest member leaves the main deck, he frowns a little to himself. The main reason why he brought Ashima was because if he hadn't, she would've run herself completely and utterly into the ground with the pace that she had set for herself. Another week or so and she would've been back in the infirmary with a horrible fever at the very least. So Makarov brought her along to give her a reprieve from normal guild life. Going along those lines, he wants for her to release some of her restlessness through some ' _extreme physical conditions_ ' that running can't compare to. (Read: Makarov wants Ashima to pound some of the candidates into the ground to relieve some steam and help further the trials - two birds with one stone).

But he'll tell her as such when the candidates plus partners have all gone to the first trial. Which is about to begin as the ship starts to slow the closer they get to the island. What fun the old master is about to have.

* * *

Ashima was all alone on the deck as she sat on the railing, Cana and Lucy had just left, being the last to leave. Now only her and Master were remaining on the boat as it sailed steadily towards the shore. She had to wonder though, if he was going to tell her now that there wasn't anyone left. Or if he was going to remain silent. Ashima had a sneaking suspicion that the old mage wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for much longer. Seeing him walk towards her now, all but officially confirmed it for her.

"Child." He starts out, craning his neck to look all the way up at her face. The brunette decided to take mercy on him. Hopping down from the railing, the tall warrior took up a new perch on a nearby abandoned chair. Leaning forward, elbows on knees, there was no longer a great difference in height between the old man and young woman. With a quirked brow, Ashima urged Makarov to continue. The guild master let out an amused huff and smiled kindly at the taller.

"There are two reasons why I have brought you along to the trials." He paused for the brief moment that Ashima nodded, before forging ahead. "The first reason being is that I'm afraid you're going to burn yourself out if I had allowed you to stay behind and work on guild paperwork until you puked at the sight of any documentation." Ashima shook her head fondly at the old man's accusations and worries, though in all fairness, she would have done exactly that.

When she looked back to him, he was smiling, a small worried glint in his eye. "The second reason why I brought you here was because I know you're a strong mage. If you weren't so new to the guild, I would have put you in the trials for S-Class." Ashima blushes lightly under her mocha skin, at the indirect compliment. "But the rules as stated say that you have to be in any guild for a full, consecutive year, or 6 months in exception. Either way you aren't qualified in that area of necessity." Ashima nodded in agreement, while she had been with Fairy Tail for months now, it was still less then the very bare minimum.

"But," Makarov stared, pulling the other out of her thoughts. "That doesn't mean you can help out in the trials. So you are going to be the final obstacle." A small smile tugged on the corner of the Encian's lips. Amusement and curiosity brewing and swirling in her belly.

"Go on." A mischievous gleam entered his eyes, his wide smile making them wrinkle in the corners. This is bound to some kind of fun.

* * *

Isn't it odd that just before disaster strikes, such interesting parallels can be found. For example, two lonesome travelers can be found wandering in new, enchanting woods, far from their homes. Both searching for the same unknown thing, expecting some predictable, vague series of events to happen. Yet the Lady Fate has other plans in store for them, as she begins to weave their fates together, bringing in many others as well down along the road.

This path she lays before them is to be hard. Insurmountable, it might feel at times, but friends and family will help ease the burden of tribulation and responsibility. They ned only to be willing to reach out and grab hold of them.

* * *

Makarov stands before the successful candidates, plus partners; Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy. He quickly and quietly takes notes on how each pair's status is physically and mentally, before clearing his throat and revealing the next stage of the trials.

"You have to find the grave of Fairy Tail's late first Master, Mavis Vermillion. You have six hours to find it." He announces and waits just long enough for the candidates to gather themselves and start to head out, before calling out to them. Making them pause where they stand, looking back in curiosity and slight trepidation. "I just remembered something about getting to the First Master's grave. The second trial is finding it, the third trial is getting past its protector to actually reach it."

A sense of dread fills some of the candidates about this mysterious 'protecter'. Though only one actually figures it out within a second and asks about it.

"It's Ashima, isn't it?" Lucy inquires to the grinning Master. Her answer came in the form of his grin widening. Gajeel and Natsu shared a quick glance of almost worry and excitement. They are the only ones, besides Wendy, that have fully felt the effects of Ashima using her magic. It was strong, like Erza strong. So crazy strong. It's going to be one hell of a fight.

Quietly Cana stands off to the side with Lucy, eyes shadowed as her fists tightened at her sides. She needs to wins these trials, but there is no way she can defeat someone like Ashima. They barely managed to defeat Freed and Bickslow. To even have a hope at getting S-Class is to try to out-smart Ashima and get around her without fighting her. May Lady Luck be with her though these next trials.

-l-l-l-l-

Ashima wandered slowly towards her destination, taking in all the scenery of the guild's holy grounds. It was serene, with far-off sounds of wildlife and nature in the background. A sense of detached calm washes over the tall woman, as she moves among the earth and her silent green creations. With each step she took, a part of her human self was left behind and a rarely seen part of her began to surface.

A magic that wasn't entirely her's bubbled up and in soft sea green waves changed her clothes from cotton to silk. Turning the heavy fabric, light and airy. Allowing her red silk shirt to untuck and grow into a flowing cape behind her as her pants lengthens from knee to ankle. Open and billowy, slits running from cafe to thigh. It melted away her shoes and the bandages that concealed that scars that got burned into her skin from each fallen angel she took on.

Soundless feathers of pure white started to fall behind her as a pair of wings sprouted silently from her back. Then another, smaller pair just inside, and once more another, even smaller pair. Six wings of cloud-like feathers. Moving soundless behind her as her raven hair is unwound from its tight braid. Spilling inky black against unbruised white, and staining red.

Moving like a ghost through the forest, Ashima was dimly aware of the changes that happened to her. Numbly aware of the fallen angel responsible for such changes. They rarely ever do such things, it must be the hollowed ground that they are entering that is bringing them out, from the nook in her soul they hide in.

' _Still though... Why now?... You haven't talked to me since that day..._ ' Ashima thought to Arael. The first fallen angel to mark her; their mark was a scepter with twin snakes wrapped around it, burned into the flesh of her left forearm. The same one that held the hidden blade that nearly claimed Wendy's life the day she was taken into Fairy Tail.

Arael's presence fills Ashima, allowing her to feel the amusement in the angel's soul throughout her own, yet still separate. ' _Silly mortal..._ ' They laughed at her. A twinge of annoyance filters through her as their all-knowing smugness presses against her. ' _You will know soon enough...'_

Ashima continues on through the forest, numbly, leaving behind a trail of blossoming plants as the nature of the angel's magic influences them to flower. The island's spirit seemed to mesh and mold into Arael, allowing both angel and human to feel the interconnecting series of plants and animals and beasts that live on this holy ground. Ashima could feel the tingles of each soul of her guild mates as they moved around. Fighting and searching. Running and hiding.

But there were a couple odd ones living on the island. One felt... wrong and... twisted. Everything was a contradiction and nothing made sense, except that it was dangerous. Then the other was different. From the other wrong one and her guild mates. It felt oddly attached and yet detached from the island. Like this is where it should be, but it wasn't quite fitting yet... something was just odd about it, it felt like it was trying to become one with the island's pondered about these two strange souls as she arrived to the edge the clearing that held the First Master's grave.

Nestled in a straw hut, surrounded by a great tree's roots, was the grave stone of Fairy Tail's first master: Mavis Vermillion. Each angel stirred at the magic of the hollowed ground. Unused to its pull after being away for so long. Especially one, was particularly triggered by the holy magic. Ashima felt his sigil tingle on her right forearm in response to such a place.

' _What an odd place... Life and death so perfectly balanced..._ ' He whispered to her. Ashima quirked a brow. He has been refusing to talk to her since she first took over him. This is definitely an odd place if it is pushing them to be more vocal. Though to be fair, Ashima hasn't been to any place as holy as these grounds since she first meet Arael.

' _Ah Arael... That punk..._ ' He huffed, Ashima sighed as Arael's annoyed amusement pressed flush against her soul.

' _If it isn't the little rebel... So good to see that you have come out of your sulking..._ ' Ashima suppressed a chuckle at Arael's quip that earned them a snarl and grumbling.

' _You know brother... Arael is not wrong... you have been sulking... along with enjoying rebellion..._ ' Israfel commented, his mark tickled her left bicep. ' _Fear not though Brother... Ashima is not a horrible host... She is actually quite pleasant... Then again... It was not I... Who she used to capture you..._ '

Rolling her eyes at the angels' banter, Ashima sat down in front of the grave and closed her eyes. Allowing her senses to stretch outwards and weave together with the spirit of the island. Focusing on the souls of her fellow guild mates. The colors of their auras wrapping brilliantly around them as they struggle through the trial. Though there was one, yellow as honey, that was making its way directly to them. Ashima instantly identified them as Fairy Tail's third master, Makarov Dreyar.

' _Oh the short, powerful one... Makarov... That's his name... His descendants are strong... Particularly his grandson..._ ' Ashima's brow furrowed. She's never heard of Master mentioning any biological family. Hmmm... She'll have to ask him when he get's here. Also...

' _How many times have I told you not to look into people's souls Israfel._ ' Her only response was mischievous amusement from the angel. All of their presences were fading to the background as Makarov enters the clearing. Freezing immediately upon seeing Ashima sitting cross-legged in front of the grave. Except he couldn't see the grave as her wings - there were SIX of them - were spread out and blocking it from view. She was as still was a statue, if it wasn't for the light breeze that pushed through the clearing, that pulled softly at her clothes, hair and feathers. Then he would believe that she was an actual statue.

There was a certain kind of raw, powerful magic that filled the area. It wasn't like Gildarts, when he released his magic it was overbearing and oppressing, sucking the strength right from you. It was soft and nurturing, pure and calm. _Angelic magic_. Makarov realizes as he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sits down where he's standing, wondering what it must of been like in battle. The hairs along his arms and neck rose at just the thought of seeing her fight with this unearthly magic.

There are very few magics that don't originate from Earthland. Celestial magic, the kind Lucy has, and then the Curse of Contradiction. Takeover magic itself is not unearthly. But the beasts that are taken in can be. Mira with her demons and Ashima with her fallen angels. Not even dragon slayer magic can compare to these kinds of magic. They simply aren't from this plane of existence.

"Makarov." A shudder tore through the old man as his eyes rise to meet Ashima's tanzanite eyes. They were half open and analytical. But her voice was not her own. It was, but there was another, and that made him shudder. "Why sit so far away?" She questions softly, the small tilt to her head was almost adorable. Makarov rises from his spot and moves closer to Ashima. Sitting across from her within her reach.

"I have a request of you." She confesses, her eyes sliding shut as he settles into his place.

"What is it child?" He encouraged, with a slight raise of the eyebrow as he watched her closely and quietly. A small amused smile on her full lips when he called her child. While she, herself, was in fact much younger then he; the beings within were so infinity older then them both.

"Tell me of your grandson. I've been informed he is of... interesting stock." She requested, though Makarov had a sneaking suspicion that it was less of a request and more of an order.

"Laxus is his name." Makarov started off slowly, thinking carefully about what to say. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her, because he trusted her very much and the two of them had grown very close during her time with them thus far. It was more he was wary of the other being that currently sat besides them, within her. "He is 24 years old. Before he was exiled, he was an S-Class mage and one of our most powerful mages." He stated, many mixed emotions swirling around inside of him, as he looked down at the ground. Not noticing when Ashima's eyes opened and looked down at the Wizard Saint.

It was silent for many long minutes as Makarov stewed in his regrets, switching between justifying his actions and the guilt of having to expel his only grandson from the guild. He was broken from the negative downward spiral of thoughts by a darkly tanned hand reaching out and resting on his shoulder. Makarov jerked his head up to the Take-Over mage, but his eyes were caught on the burned sigils on her arms, that he is just now noticing.

A specter with twin snakes was burned into the skin of her left forearm, above it on the outside of her bicep was an upside-down triangle that overlaid the top part of a teardrop with a arrow going through both, pointing down. On the outside of her right bicep was the outline of a hand with a sun burning within it. Below that on her right forearm was a long, thin, upside-down star with a wide, blood-shot eye in the center. It frankly sent chills of fear down the old man's spine.

Ashima's fingers slide under the old man's chin and gently redirected his eyes up to meet hers. Looking closely he saw streaks of lightning flash in them. They were quiet and the air was heavy with his anxiety as he got a taste of just how different Ashima truly was. For a split second it felt as if she was a complete and total stranger. But then the lightning receded and her eyes were her own as her wing melted away and clothes returned to normal. Yet when she spoke, he could still hear the unearthly voice that was the owner of the soft green angelic magic.

"Fear not Makarov, all is well with your grandson." They reassured him, then her hand fell back to her lap and her eyes closed. Her inky head drooped down, before jerking back up. Eyes blinking as if she just woke up from a trance. Glazed over eyes staring at him for a long moment, as she returned to herself. With clarity being restored, Ashima sat up fully, straightening herself.

"I apologize Master, Arael took over at the end, what did they say." Ashima asked, her voice low and gravelly, her mind fully returning after the short takeover. Makarov shook himself of the experience and the angel's power.

"Uh... it was nothing of importance." He dismissed vaguely as he looked beyond Ashima to the grave of Fairy Tail's First Master. Ashima shot him a look. She didn't fully believe him, but allowed him to save face. So releasing a deeply held sigh, Ashima's eyes closed again as the feeling of being empty finally reached her. After being filled with the spirit of the island and being pushed to allow so many souls push against hers, she felt oddly empty and alone. It hollowed her chest, but she pushed the sensation to the back of her mind.

Opening her senses, she focused on their surrounding area. Keeping a close watch out for any of the participates or their partners. While close by was quiet, she could sense the far off ruckus of the mages struggling against the wild life. A smile tugged lightly on the corner of the Encian's lips. There were some interesting creatures that inhabited this scared land.

-l-l-l-l-

A hour passed with nothing eventful happening, and admittedly Ashima was beginning to doze off, when something caused the hairs along her neck and arms to raise. Her spine stiffening as her eyes opened. Looking around the clearing of the gravesite. There was no one there except Master, who sat before her with eyes closed, peacefully meditating. Having spotted nothing that would cause such a reaction, the tall mage tried to shake off the feeling of foredoom, but it was stubbornly sticking.

Feeling such unease made Ashima antsy. She's been sitting far too long and needs to start moving around. But she didn't want to disturb Master. So she stubbornly decided to stick it out and ignore the unease, she needed to focus on the trials anyway. Someone must have figured out _something_ by now. There were a couple very intelligent mages out there searching.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ashima resumed her position, even though she hadn't really moved, and closed her eyes. A second later, though they flew open, her head whipping around to look in the direction where she sensed a very dark, very powerful magic being released. Fear made her skin tingle and a shudder to work down her spine. With having so many angels within her - despite being fallen - made the Takeover mage acutely sensitive to dark magic.

Another wave of that horrible magic reached the very edges of her senses and Ashima abruptly stood up, causing the old master to crane his neck to look up and up at her. His brows furrowing in concern when he noticed the carefully blank look on the Takeover mage's face.

"Ashima?" He called out as he took in her tense stance as she stared down the forest. "What's wrong? Are one of the brats getting close?" He questioned and after a long moment, Ashima slowly nodded her head. Makarov watched as she forced herself to relax then with a slight bow to him headed off in the direction she was staring at so vigilantly. He watched as she disappeared into the tree line, mixing in with the shadows.

Once she was no longer visible, Makarov took her spot in front of the grave of their First Master. Sighing he closed his eyes once again, readying himself for the long wait of when someone - if anyone - got past the titan known as Ashima N'Keiyah.

-l-l-l-l-

After the second wave, Ashima could no longer detect the source of the dark magic. She could still hints of it, lingering around, but she dare not go search for the sight of its use. They were still in the middle of the trials. And until they were over, she would not go look for it, no matter how much she really wanted to. Her curiosity was a strong force, but her sense of duty mostly outweighed it. Most of the time.

Breathing in deep the crisp, cool air of the deep forest that surrounds the gravesite, Ashima collected herself, forcing down her impulses, so that she might focus on the task at hand.

It has been about 20 odd minutes since the odd dark magic hit, and it seems to be quiet ever since. But the tall Encian can't quite shake the feeling of foredoom from before. It's collected weight in the bottom of her stomach; causing her nerves to be in edge. Something else was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones.

And sure enough barely a couple minutes had passed before the red signal flare of an enemy raid shot up into the sky. Ashima began to loop back to the grave site, where she found her Master praying to Fairy Tail's first master. Promising to take full responsibility for allowing enemies onto Fairy Tail's scared grounds, if only she looked after the youngsters.

Ashima stayed within the tree line, allowing the old master the private moment. But stepped out of the shadows when he turned around, face set with determination and anger. His eyes met hers and a silent messages was acknowledged by both parties: It was time to give their guests a full Fairy Tail welcome.

* * *

' _How did this happen?_ ' Ashima wondered as she was ordered to retreat, to help out the others. When both her and Master knew her help was needed most by him. Still, he ordered to find the others and let him handle Fairy Tail's Second Master Precht Gaebolg. Who became twisted and corrupt over the past five decades, creating one of the most powerful - if not the most powerful - dark guilds in Ishgar.

What worried Ashima the most was that Precht felt frighteningly similar to the demon that have been haunting her dreams. The slayer of the lightning dragon...

Shaking off the fear that was trying to worm its way into her heart, the Takeover mage continued to run towards the one place she knew people to be. The temporary base where those who aren't participating in the trials - which have been placed on paused to deal with the invaders - to go and wait for the end of said trials. It took everything in her to not turn around and run back to Master when she felt the surge of Precht's dark magic. Gritting her teeth, she plowed forward towards the temp base. Praying to her gods that Master will be okay. He has to be.

When she reaches the temp base, she finds it has been destroyed. The wreckage from the aftermath of a battle. Looking around, she quickly found Lisanna crying over the very unconscious and very battle-damaged Mira, in the middle of a great crater. Ashima swiftly jumped down into the crater, causing Lisanna's head to jerk up, tearful blue eyes meaning worried tanzanite ones.

"We need to get her out of here. Can you get start getting a platform together while I get Mira out?" The older Takeover mage asked in a smooth, calm, but firm voice. It was the same tone she had used with the new recruits for the special forces that had worked under her during her time as their leader. Back when she lived in Enca. Their special forces were a life-long commitment to country and the royal family N'Keiyah. So they tended to start early, generally around 7 years of age or so. She was stuck with training the first years so, she was use to get frightened children to do things.

Lisanna nodded her head and left Mira in Ashima's arms. Running around to get a platform ready as Ashima very gently lifted the broken She-Devil into her arms, mentally running through her options for which soul should she use. Ultimately Areal would be the best option, but she actually had no control over them, so they weren't an option. She could use Israfel, but quite frankly, he didn't have the kicked needed for what she needed to do. Lucifer was out of the equation right now, she needed more time and training with an archangel of that power. So guess that leaves her with...

' _I was beginning to wonder... if you had forgotten about me...'_ A deep voice filled her mind. Their voice sent a chill down her spine, causing her to pause a moment to reorientate herself as she carefully worked her way out of the crater. Situating herself and reaffirming her grip on the fellow Takeover mage, Ashima pressed forwards and carefully picked her way through the battlefield to get to the platform that Lisanna was almost finished pulling together.

' _I would never forget you. Though I was surprised when you didn't join earlier.'_ She thought back to the angel, feeling his sigil warm and tingle against her left bicep, sending sparks throughout her left arm. It made her want to drop Mira and rub her arm to rid herself of the feeling. But she fiercely ignored the impulse, keeping her eyes trained on the ground beyond them and tightening her grip on Mira as she closed in on her destination.

' _Sometimes... You like to just enjoy... the bickering of your siblings...'_ Ashima could feel their amusement swell against her own agitated emotions. Though his amusement caused some to stir in her as well. Enough to relieve some of her current stress as she gently lowered Mira onto the bedroll Lisanna had found and gotten out for her older sister. Then had started for the medical supplies that were scattered about. Likely they seemed mostly damage-free. Unlike Mira.

Ashima's fists clenched as she kneeled next to Mira. Anger building in her breast. Anger at herself for not being quicker and anger at the enemy for doing this to the kind-hearted barmaid. ' _You can't enjoy a family that is being hunted._ ' She shot back. Fierce loyally and protectiveness filling her with righteous anger and her eyes to glow the crimson red of her magic - passed down to her from her parents, that was given to them by their parents and so on and so forth. Untraceable through the countless generations that constructed her family. Her biological family.

Her new family, one she had made her on her own, had fought for and now fighting with. They were in pain and being hunted and chased. Ashima would not stand for that. ' _You know... what to do then...'_ His deep voice whispered to her, with the undertones of a smile in their voice. It's been nearly a year since she had used Nelchael last, and it was to get Lucifer. It was a fierce battle then and it will be a fierce battle now, and he would not let her down. ' _Let us begin._ '

The Takeover mage stood up as an a giant fiery orange magic erupted below her feet, her magic uncoiling from their bonds. The sheer power of her magic caused debris to start trembling and for the wind to start swirling around the tall woman. Lisanna could only watch in shocked awe as gooseflesh rippled across her skin at the magnitude and presence of Ashima finally showcasing her magic. Only the dragon slayers, and probably the master, to this point had seen her magic.

Ashima's eyes slid closed as the takeover spell began, her hair whipping around her as it was freed of its bindings. Her clothes started to glow as the light of the spell overtook her. Replacing her shirt and breeches with a long-sleeved, obsidian purple-black, off-the-shoulder dress. It ran all the way down to her bare feet, sits going up to the top of her hips. The stars gathered at the bottom of her skirt and sleeves that hooked over the middle fingers. Wings of black-tinged sliver erupted her back. Seemingly one pair, suddenly split into two pairs of huge wings. Matching the bands of dark silver around her biceps, wrists and ankles. As the light faded, Ashima ran her fingers through her long black hair. As she did, the color of wine took over the black of her natural hair.

When the light was gone, and Lisanna could stand to look over towards the tall takeover mage, the smaller gasped at the transformation. A hand flying to her mouth as Ashima's eyes slid open to reveal a pair of glowing fiery orange eyes. You couldn't see her actual eyes, they were taken over by the light of the angel's magic.

Ashima knelt down and placed a hand over Mira's stomach, healing her internal injuries as she was able to extract information of the battle from her mind as she slept. Though she couldn't get much or heal her as much as the taller would've liked. But there was only so much that could happen when using angelic magic on a demon. Or a demon's vessel. Standing she spared a glance towards Lisanna who was frozen in shock, before spreading her four silver wings and rocketing high into the sky.

She spread out her aura, which was able to stretch further in this form, as she hovered high about the trees and battles between friends and foes. From what she was able to get out of Mira, his soul was the same one from before. One of the odd ones she had sensed, and as she searched she realized that he was melding his power in with that of Tenrou Island. Making him harder to find, for his aura was melding with the island's.

Cursing many unholy things, Ashima finally caught hold his aura, or where it was most concentrated, and dove for it pumping her wings hards. Catching sight of him within a minute as he sat on rocky cliff talking to an ally. The takeover mage scowled darkly to herself as she twisted in the air at the last second so as Azuma began to turn upwards, shock painting his face, Ashima rammed her heel into his lower back. Coming in too quick for him to react.

The impact caused the earth the crack and form a carter. Ashima was panting softly as she jumped off of Azuma to dodge an attack from the silver-haired male. He wore glasses and heavy clothing, speaking oddly. Ashima didn't even want to put in the effort to try and translate his words, she simply summoned her whip and lunged towards him, whipping her arm out, the whip wrapped around the man as she skidded around him. Then sinking her feet into the earth, threw him into the forest, with a great yank.

As Ashima warily eyed the tree line for signs of the odd enemy returning, Azuma coughed up some blood as he forced himself onto his hands and knees. Pain lancing through his lower back as he got back to his feet. His bare chest and back littered with the scrapes and scratches, heaved to take back the breath that was throughly knocked out of him. Ashima's glowing fire-orange eyes watched him silently as she crouched low, getting ready to fight.

Azuma was hunched over, hands on knees when he started to laugh breathlessly. Eyes narrowing, she scowled darkly as he started to laugh, full-bellied and loud and deep. It was sinister and wicked sound, sent a chill down her spine as he turned to her with a manic look in his eyes.

"I have defeated the mighty She-Devil, now it looks like I get to take down an angel. What a day!" He boasted, grinning widely. Ashima's grip tightening. There would be no way for him to defeat her, she has taken down way worse then he.

' _Rude..._ ' Lucifer whispered to her and she internally rolled her eyes. ' _Now is not the time for this._ ' She mentally shook her head as she felt his amusement fade back with his presence. But for that split second that she wasn't paying attention, Azuma had rushed her and now was about to repay her for that kick she had landed on her. The one thing running on her mind during that fraction of a moment before his fist made contact with her stomach was:

' _Shiiiiiiiiiiit, this is gonna hurt.'_


	4. Part 4: Tenrou Island

Ashima was eternally thankful for her wings, for the man she was fighting was strong and had severally burned her right thigh. Just the thought of putting weight on it made her nauseous with pain. Her mouth would be filled with saliva, if it weren't so dry from her heavy breathing. Along with all the dust and debris in the air, it wasn't improving her breathing.

Breaking free of the thick foliage of the trees, finally clean, cool air entered Ashima as she coughed breathlessly. A hand on her throat in reaction to the burning pain it was experiencing. Though all she got was a moment's reprieve before tree roots came rocketing through the leaves.

The takeover mage barely managed to dodge most, using her whip to deflect others. But do to her exhaustion, one had gotten past her defenses and had wrapped itself tightly around her right ankle. Pain shot through her entire body as the root yanked her down, Ashima screaming through her teeth.

She was slammed down on ground, all the air leaving her body within a second. Leaving her gasping and panting as she fought the impulse to curl into herself. Knowing that would not help her in recovering her breath. As Ashima fought to sit up, pain lancing through her back and wings, Azuma wiped the blood from his mouth and walked over to the small carter that was created from the impact of her fall.

He looked down at her, seemingly waiting for her to get back up. His raised brow mocked her, she could sense his disappointment. He didn't say anything, but do to being in her Nelchael form, she could sense people's thoughts. Not actually hear them, but she has an acute empathy of sorts. Right now though, as she got back up to her feet, keeping most of her weight on her left leg, she snarled at the enemy. A burning hatred caused her eyes to turn to fire as she glared at Azuma. She _hated_ it when people looked down at her.

Fists clenching as she finally caught her breath, she lunged at him suddenly and with a ferocity that he didn't realized she still possessed after long how they had been fighting. It was mid-spring, and the last time he glimpsed at the sun's position, it was noticeably lower then when it had been when they started.

Ashima felt great self-satisfaction when she felt and saw the shock play out in Azuma as she suddenly appeared in front of him. Her fist slammed into his forearms, that were brought up barely in time to save his cheekbone from being shattered upon fist. The hit still caused him to be forced back several feet, his heels leaving deep tracks in the soft dirt. Ashima didn't let him have a second's rest, flying after him and assaulting him with a barrage of liquid like open-handed attacks.

Using her four great wings in her favor to distract and whip and cut at him. Her feathers' edges were razor sharp when she wanted them to be. But it was a drain on her magic, straining her already dangerously low magic container. Hopefully she can end this without having to open her second origin. But worst case scenario would having to rely on Lucifer. It was still a very unstable form, despite its immense power Lucifer was still unreliable.

Azuma wasn't one to be caught on the defensive for very long, and started to hit back. Forcing Ashima's offense back with only a couple brutal attacks landing on him. Though she was still fierce on her attacks on him, holding nothing back. Her glowing eyes reminded him of the sun and the Lost Magic mage felt like he was burning under their intensity.

Seeing the split second were his responses slowed even by a hair, Ashima planted her feet and drove her palm though his stomach, sending him flying into the a massive tree, that half buckled under the sudden attack. Blood erupted from his mouth as he slid down the tree, going seemingly unconscious. Ashima waited a second, before she collapsed under her own weight, hissing loudly when pain shot through her leg, her takeover melting away. Unable to maintain it any longer. Her magic had been exhausted.

Ashima held her stomach and mouth as she tried not to throw up from pain and exhaustion - both magical and physical. After a couple moments of careful breathing through her nose, Ashima slowly released her mouth as she swallowed dryly. Not a moment later, Erza broke through the foliage, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her, before rushing over to her victorious comrade. Crouching down next to her looking over her injuries to see if any were life threatening. Luckily none were, the worst one had to be the wicked burn on her thigh.

"We need to get you back to camp. That burn is deep it needs to be treated immediately." Erza stated as she gently got Ashima back onto her feet, pulling her arm around her shoulders and baring most of Ashima's 200 pounds of pure muscle that was attached to her 6 foot 1 frame that made her tower over most.

Ashima smiled weakly down at the red haired mage, her free hand still clutching her stomach, his initial punch to her stomach was accompanied by an explosion. The taste of copper still a heady covering in the back of her throat. Her dress had been in tatters by the end, though her current clothes were only slight fringed from earlier.

Just as Ashima opened her mouth to thank Erza - cause she knew if the shorter hadn't turned up it would've taken her much, much longer to get back - a deep, booming laugh filled the air. Dread and a slight bit of fear coursed through both of the female mages as Azuma stood up from his hunched over position. Wiping the blood away with the back of his hand, as Ashima's eyes widened with disbelief. This had to be a damn nightmare.

Azuma continued to laugh, that bordered on being maniac, sending chills down both of their spines. Though they didn't show it. "You did't think I would go down so easily did you?" He grinned broadly, not an ounce of warmth in it or his eyes. "Especially now that Titania is here?! I shall rejoice in your defeat!" He exclaimed, arms spreading out as explosions started going off behind him. They rocked the island and shook the air as a pseudo-thoughtful look entered his crazed eyes.

"Oh that's right." He started as a large creaking and cracking sound started to fill the air. "The reason why I was sent here first was so I could take hold of this island's magic power, so that we could strip you fairies of the Tenrou Blessing." Horror filled Ashima as realized dawned on her.

That's why he was melding his magic to the island's! And the Tenrou Blessing - the magic of the island protected all who bare the Fairy Tail insignia from ever reaching rock bottom of their magic supply. Also making death highly improbable for its mages while on its land. Master had told her when they were still on the boat. But should Fairy Tail lose the Blessing, than...

She was yanked from her thoughts as the snapping sound of tree breaking filled her ears. Both females watching in absolute horror as the Tenrou Tree began to fall. It felt like it happened almost in slow-motion. Then the impact of the massive tree hitting the ocean caused the earth to tremble and the Fairy Tail mages to lose their balance. But Ashima fell from Erza's grasp as the only strength she had left was suddenly stolen from her, leaving her without the energy to remain conscious.

Erza called out to her guild mate as she fell to her knees besides Ashima, pulling the taller mage into her arms. "Ashima?! Ashima?! Answer me!" Erza demanded, fear clutching her heart tight within its icy grasp. When Ashima didn't even so much as twitch, Erza turned blazing eyes to the man responsible for this. "What have you done?!" She roared as she held Ashima close in her protective embrace. Azuma simply smirked.

"If they haven't already, your friends will die from having their magic and strength being constantly drained. Now that the Tenrou Tree and its Blessing is gone." Erza's jaw clenched as she glared daggers at the enemy mage. Her unconscious friend in her arms, but she was fine - why? "I have allowed you to keep your magic power so that I may defeat you at full power." He answered her silent question, it only caused her to frown deeply.

Glancing down at the Encian, Erza gently put her down, careful not to jostle her; then standing up and finally fully facing Azuma. "If I defeat you, you are to restore the Blessing." She stated and he nodded agreeing.

"But you better hurry, they won't last much longer. Especially the angel over there." Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and attacked.

-x-x-x-x-

 _Ashima was standing in a field of tall, golden grass; stretching as far as the eye could see over rolling hills, all beneath a sky of flawless blue. Looking around as the soft grass swayed and danced in the gentle breeze, tickling her palms and fingers as she ran them through the tall grass._ _She could see no one or anything else. It seems as if she were the being here._

 _Humming quietly to herself, it didn't seem so bad to be alone here. It was quiet and peaceful. The serenity of the place chasing all of her troubles far, far away. Slowly walking through the grass, she allowed her feet to lead her wherever they wanted to lead her. It seemed they wanted to lead her up a large, slowly sloping hill. By the time she had gotten to the top, Ashima had woven a golden crown from the tall grasses._

 _Standing tall on such a mighty, yet gentle hill, filled the dark-haired warrior with a bone-deep warmth. Breathing in deep and slow, the smell of sun-warmed earth and grass flooded her lungs. Causing a genuine, soft smile to pull on her full lips. Whatever this place is, Ashima wished to never leave it._

 _"Oh child." Ashima spun around at the sound of another voice in this barren place. Her eyes blinked in shock when they landed on the female who's height rivaled hers. Her long, glossy raven hair was in a top knot, with the rest falling in soft waves around her shoulders down to her lower back. Her skin, several shades lighter then her deep mocha, was a flawless, soft, tanned olive. She wore the pale blue dress of the D'Awna family back in Enca. It was a simple dress of heavy fabric that connected to the buckles upon each shoulder, that flowed down to her bare feet. The only jewelry she wore was were pale gold arm bands, inscribed with the symbol for head healer._

 _Ashima recognized her immediately, she didn't dare meet the goddess' eyes of brilliant honey gold as she fell to her knee, head bowed before her. "First Mother." She breathed in reverence. Scarcely believing what is happening. Was this her realm? If so how did Ashima get here? The last thing Ashima remembers was Azuma destroying the Tenrou Tree and her Blessing._

 _"Daughter, raise your head. There is no need to bow before me." The goddess' soft, soothing voice told as her hand came into Ashima's view, it slipped under her chin. Gently guiding her head up. Honey eyes meeting tanzanite eyes. And Ashima knew if she looked away if would be extremely rude. And even if she wanted to look away, she couldn't. She was frozen in place as it felt like the First Mother was searching her soul._

 _An amused smile graced the goddess' lips. "Oh Daughter, you have come a long way, and it seems you only have further more to go." She stated vaguely, causing Ashima's brows to furrow in confusion and slight worry. "Do not fret, for I will be with you, my Daughter." Then the First Mother leaned down and gently kissed the furrow away and sleep began to pull on Ashima. Her eyes fluttering shut as the First Mother pulled away. Her last words ringing in her ears as she was pulled away from this realm._

 _"Ashimavia, it is time for you to wake up. Your dragon needs you."_

-x-x-x-x-

When Ashima awoke, she was next to Mira back at the temp base. Her eyes blinked slowly as the sound of rain hitting the ground reached her ears and the smell of wet rock filled her lungs. Ashima was slow to fully awake, feeling oddly detached from her body as she lay just beneath full consciousness. But then the loud boom of thunder jolted her back into herself. Spring-boarding her into sitting up suddenly.

Everyone's heads snapped over to her as Ashima suddenly got lightheaded, black spots appearing in her vision as she held her head in her hand. Eyes squeezing closed as she breathed through it. Only flinching slightly when Lisanna placed a gentle, concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Ashima? Are you okay? You were out cold when Erza brought you here." Lisanna said, Ashima's brows furrowed as she tried to remember the last thing to happen to her. She remembers Azuma taking out the Blessing, then... Ashima frowns as she catches a wisp of a memory. Golden grass? A crown she made of the grass. Then there was a woman there... She was saying something. _W_ _hat was she saying?_

"Your dragon needs you." Ashima mumbles unconsciously. Her eyes flew open as the lightning dragon from her nightmares flashed before her eyes. Realization dawned on her as horror flooded her. She turned towards Lisanna, her hands gripping the shorter's shoulders.

"Lisanna where is the Grimoire Hearts Base?" Lisanna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry at Ashima's sudden demand. Ashima shook her. "Lisanna you need to tell me, or else he will die!"

"Who is he?" Lisanna questioned, not grasping what suddenly got into the taller mage. "Who's going to die?" Ashima downright growled in anger as she released Lisanna, getting too impatient to try to get to her to tell her. She forced herself up, hissing softly as pain made her remember that her thigh is very badly injured. It didn't matter though, she had regained enough magic for Israfel.

Ashima was about to stumble out into the rain, when Lisanna grabbed her hand, forcing her to look down at the fellow takeover mage. "Who's going to die Ashima?" Lisanna pressed, face set and Ashima forced herself to not rip her hand out of Lisanna's hold. She sent a glare down Lisanna and she saw fear washed through her blue eyes, her hold on her hand loosening.

The Encian was sent into weirdly protective drive. It was impulsive and instinctive and completely beyond her control. All she could think about was the lightning dragon. The sight of his death, seeing the life fade from his orange eyes - it was on loop in her mind's eye. Forcing her into the rain and the takeover to happen. Israfel was quiet as his presence was pulled up along side her.

Golden wings fell against her back as her clothes changed, her hair turning white as her eyes with turned icy blue. The rain seemed to pause in its relentless down pour as the magic that came off of her forced it to stay still and everyone conscious to take a step back. Her pale gold wings spread out and she pushed off the ground and was beyond the line of the sight within a moment and everyone was looking at each other. Wondering what the hell had just happened.

For Ashima though, it mattered not. The only thing that mattered was finding him the lightning dragon before it was too late. Ashima didn't know why she was reacting like this, or why the nightmares had even began in the first place. She couldn't dwell on that right now, she could do that later. Ashima needed to save him, he couldn't die. She wouldn't let him!

-x-x-x-x-

 _There!_

Ashima dove, her heart pounding wildly. On the edge of being consumed by fear, she dove hard. Pushing her magic and body harder to go faster. She could see him, the lightning dragon. He was tall and muscular with spiky blonde and lightning formed protective arcs around his battered body. The white-haired demon summoning his dark magic and the deadly blast was heading straight for him - the dragon, _her_ dragon.

She grabbed him, more like tackled him, out the way of the blast. Wrapping her wings protectively around the two of them as they were sent flying into the wall, her back slamming against it as she felt the dragon - it was a man though - begin to softly shake. She could barely feel any magic coming from him and she was terrified for him even as her vision swam from the force of the impact that along with having his own weight slammed into her.

"Ashima! Laxus!" She heard her name and male's name being called. It was dark within the protective embrace of her wings, but the soft gold of her feathers reflected enough the available light that she got to have a decent look of his face, as he struggled to open his eyes. His magic was so exhausted, on top of the physical punishment he had gone through, he was fighting to just stay awake.

"Who are you?" His voice was deep, the exhaustion left his voice graveled. She stared at him as she took in the sharp angles of his face, the lightning scar that cut through his brow, and the orange of his eyes. While his extreme fatigue caused bags to form under his eyes, there was life in them. Those bold orange eyes were not crippled with the knowledge that he was about to die. They were alive and _living_.

A dry sob left her as relief flooded her suddenly. Drowning her in its immensity. Her hold on him didn't lessen as she drank up his body heat, but her head fell back and her lashes were wet from her tears of happiness and relief. A smile on her lips. She did it. She actually saved him. _She saved her dragon_.

Laxus' eyes widen as he heard her heart rate drop suddenly as her breath evened out and her magic levels dropped her wings melted away allowing to light to flood into their once private world as her clothes changed into, what he was guessing, her regular clothes. She was still holding him close, pressing them together, but he was able to see the bright orange Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder.

The blond had never seen her before, she must've joined after he got expelled. But whoever she was it seemed like she knew him. For the emotions he saw in her eyes, you don't hold those kinds of feeling for a complete stranger.

"Hey lady." He grunted nudging her as he tried to get out of her hold. Though his efforts were weak and half-assed. She wouldn't let him go, going as after to burrow into his in her sleep. Something like a purr escaping her as she snuggled into him. _Who the hell is this chick?!_ How can she sleep with the battle that raged on behind him. Still... Laxus wrapped his cape around her and pulled her close as he felt his dragon rumble in approval. Which was odd, because it never reacted to anything.

Still, Laxus shook it off as he fought to stay awake. One of them had to, he would get up if he wasn't so damn tired. Giving all of his remaining magic to Natsu, so Fairy Tail could pay back all of the pain the second master gave, times ten - it left him weak. And now there's a beautiful, if strange, woman in his arms, so warm and comforting... He was losing an uphill battle.

Luckily just as was about to give in the fighting stopped, which Laxus didn't recognize at first, but then there was the sound of several pairs of feet racing towards them. And before he could stop himself a low, warning growl left his throat. Causing one of the pairs of feet to halt in their tracks. Laxus was about to let out another one, when the scent of a female, juvenile dragon slayer reached his nose.

Laxus turned over and saw his former guild mates. Natsu was giving him a weird look as he walked behind the others, cautiously. The other dragon slayer, was all over the female in his arms, which he promptly let go of when she gave him a questioning look. With Erza's help Laxus was pulled into a sit position away from the two new members.

The Blondie and Natsu were with the little blue-haired slayer as they tried to wake her up, but it only resulted in her punching Natsu in the nuts. He melted instantly into a puddle of pain and tears. Causing Laxus to chuckle as he turned to the Requip mage sitting next to him. "Who are they?" He asked quietly, Erza turned her head towards him with a slight smile, her eyes going back over to them.

"The one with the blue hair, is Wendy. She is a Sky Dragon Slayer. And the one who saved you is Ashima. She's a Takeover mage." She briefed him and he nodded. His eyes traveling back to the sleeping mage. "She has exhausted herself. Before saving you she had been fighting a very strong opponent." Erza added softly, her eyes fond as she took in the happy squabble before them. If it weren't for the injures and where they were, it would have felt like just another day.

And as their guild mates came racing over, Erza decided that while it didn't start off as a normal day, and probably wouldn't end like a normal one. It wouldn't and doesn't matter. For they are surrounded by family and they survived the battle, and truly that is all that matters.

-x-x-x-x-

Ashima woke up some time later, a white cloak that smelt like ozone and masculine musk wrapped around her. She was in a small nook away from the other hustle and bustle of her guild mates' antics. Sighing, as she breathed in deep the smell of the cloak, she began to drift off again. But then the smell of food had gotten through the cloak's scent, and Ashima's stomach let out a loud growl. So blinking the sleep out of her eyes, the takeover mage sat up, the cloak pooling in her lap as she sleepily looked around.

Her thigh was still hurting, so when her eyes descended upon the stew, she slowly crawled her way over. Biting back a hiss in pain as she crept closer to her target, not really paying attention to anything else. That is until Mira's voice called out her name, where upon Ashima's head snapped up, over to the fellow takeover mage.

"Need help there?" She asked with an amused smile. Ashima blushed so bad, you could see it through her dark tan. Mira giggled and help the taller onto her feet and over to a chair, where she called Wendy over. Leaving her in her fellow healer's hands to go get Ashima some much needed food.

"Hi Ashima, how are you doing?" Wendy asked as she stood before the elder. Ashima forced her blush away and let a small smile tug on the corners of her mouth.

"It's my thigh. It got badly burned when I fought Azuma." She reported and shifted so she could remove enough of her clothing to reveal the wicked burn. All the while both were obvious to the pair of orange eyes that watched them closely.

"My thanks Wendy. Once I eat, I will take over the healing." Ashima stated once Wendy was done and she had righted her frayed clothing. Wendy gave her an unsure look.

"Are you sure? You were out of it for a while." The smaller questions, worried as Mira approaches with a big bowl of hot stew and a spoon. Ashima nodded her thanks and took the food.

"Yes. I slept soundly, and with the Tenrou Tree back with its Blessing; I am recovering swiftly." Ashima assured, petting the top of her head as Wendy smiled and blushed slightly. "Now go eat, rest. You deserve it child, you have worked hard." Wendy nodded, smiling she went off to go get some food of her own, leaving Ashima alone for the moment as she quickly tore into her stew. It was gone within minutes. She was hungry and probably could eat another couple of bowls. But she was no longer in danger of eating something random to just have something in her stomach.

Standing up, Ashima stretched out her long frame. Sighing as she felt a couple pops come from her back and a couple other places. Walking over to Mira, she handed off her dishes and went to take place in the middle of the clearing, the soft morning light was warm on her skin.

"Those remaining with injuries form a line and I will attend to you." She announced and a line started to form as she sat down on a crate. Ashima pulled upon Arael's healing abilities - the only thing she could control of their magic - and her eyes and hands began to glow a soft green as she set about to start healing Gajeel. Then Gray and everybody else. And finally at the end of her line was Laxus, who's name she had learned from overhearing Bickslow call him that.

The air changed when it was just the two of them. Ashima refused to acknowledge the change in the atmosphere, and kept her face professional as her hands hovered over his injuries, healing them as he looked over her shoulder, seemingly bored as he sat before her.

All those who were watching - which was almost everyone - were absolutely fascinated about what was transpiring right before their very eyes. Even though they didn't know _what_ was happening. They knew _something_ was happening. And with two of the most unlikely of people.

Once Ashima was done, she stood up and went to go get more food. Leaving Laxus alone in the middle of the clearing without a glance behind her. He frowned but went on his own way, going into the woods to find his grandfather. He was planning on at least notifying the old man that he was leaving. He probably won't see him for a long time - if ever again once he left.

Ashima did actually glance back at Laxus' retreating back, her tanzanite eyes holding intense, unidentifiable emotions. She wrenched her eyes away once he disappeared into the woods. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. Her skin crawled and felt dirty. Mira had told her of a medicinal hot spring near by and Ashima clenched her jaw in frustration.

 _Why am I reacting to him like this? I don't know him_. She hissed inside her head as she strode over to the hidden hot spring. Ashima was angry at herself, as she forcefully stripped of her clothes, throwing them in a pile by the hot spring. _Was it because of before? And then with the nightmares?_ She wondered as sank into the hot waters. A loud hiss slipping past her teeth. _I don't understand. It doesn't make sense._ Ashima's fists clench, nails digging harshly into the meat of her palms. Had they not been so battle roughened from the years, her nails would've torn through the sensitive skin.

Scrubbing at her skin savagely with the medicinal leaves, Ashima stew in her contradictory emotions. She was clenching her jaw so badly, it was making her teeth ache. But even still, she scrubbed her skin raw. Dunking her head under the water and staying there for a long minute as she allowed the hot water to soothe her aching muscles. Her sigils ached, she had expanded more magic today then she had in the past almost 6 months. She really pushed her body hard. She didn't really care.

Bursting free of the warm cocoon, Ashima soothed back her raven hair. Wiping the water out of her eyes she lazily floated on her back for another couple of minutes. Staring up at the trees and the bright sky above. Staring at something so distant made her feel like she was putting distance between her and her troubles. Then again she always did love flying. Back home in Enca they had these great winged birds - _Falcolrain_. They were as big as horses and were greatly favored by her family. She had one. It was presented to her as a gift when she graduated from the Academy...

A great homesickness suddenly wrenched on Ashima's heart. It took all of her will to not cry by the sudden onslaught of memories and emotions. Ashima stood up in the pool, her eyes closed tight against the tears. Pushing back the sadness and fear. Ashima swallowed it all down and forced it back into its box. She had made her decisions. They had made theirs. But damn it all to hell, it hurts. It hurts to not be with her brothers, her parents. Even with all the friends she has made here in Fairy Tail.

Ashima just wishes she could speak to them one last time, not leaving things unsaid in the after midst of a horrendous fight that left everyone in tatters. _Well..._ she thought as she exited the hot spring. _Going back to Enca spells only death and despair_.

Slowly, patting herself dry, Ashima got redressed in her boots, breeches and cotton shirt. She stared at the maroon and silver sashes. They were her family colors. She left her family behind for another one, is she even allowed to bare their colors anymore? She didn't know, because those who betray their families are often executed - not that it happened very often anyway. Not with the way their traditions and culture is so heavily focused around family and honor.

Fists clenching around the sturdy silk, Ashima brought them up to her nose. Breathing in deeply she could just barely make out the scent of her homeland. It was so faded. A choked sob left her throat as she finally broke down and mourned. She wanted to go home! She wanted her brothers and her _falcolrain_! She wanted to be with her soldiers and walk among the harbors. But she couldn't! She burnt that bridge down to nothing. She has put thousands upon thousands of miles between everything she has known and loved for something new and wild and foreign.

Oh First Mother, what she wouldn't give to hear the sound of her mother tongue spoken by one of her countrymen. To see the dark mocha skin of a fellow southern. Everyone in Fiore is so pale. There is sun but it feels so weak in comparison to the beautiful, raging sun of Enca. Everything is so different, Ashima feels like an outsider. Like this isn't her land. And perhaps it isn' of that matters anymore though. Not when she stains her family's colors with her tears of sorrow and regret.

Taking in deep breathes through her mouth, Ashima composed herself. Wiping away her tears and snot, she places the sashes down. Wrapping her arms from wrists to biceps, then settling her heavy belt on her hips, she looked over to the sashes again. Staring at them for a long moment, before deciding to tie them to her belt. She would bare them, but not wear them.

Nodding to herself, she was about to head back when evil, in its purest form reached her senses. Nelchael instantly knew what it was and provided the correct information. The dragon of the apocalypse... Acnologia!

Ashima instantly started to sprint back to the temp base. Which luckily wasn't to far away from the hot spring. She burst through the tree line loudly, catching everyone's attentions. "Everyone get to the ship!" She ordered, everyone looked to her confused, then the roar came. It caused the very earth beneath their feet to tremble in the might of it. Ashima shuddered so hard a gasp forced its way out of her, the amount of evil intent that was projected from something so far, made her heart pound. Every angel soul she possessed also seemed to shutter at only its cry.

Another only came, and Ashima suppressed the chill that was working up her spine. Lucy, Cana, Gildarts and Natsu returned, along with Happy. Mira rushing over to her girlfriend as Gildarts suddenly hunched over in pain, gripping his prosthetic arm, Natsu and Cana surrounding him as Ashima brought Wendy protectively to her side.

"No doubt about it. It's him." Gildarts stated. "He's coming!" He warned and Ashima felt something rush down her spine so quickly she visibly shuddered as her spine stiffened.

"Hey! Look alive! Something is coming!" Pantherlily shouted, pointing upwards, causing everyone's heads to snap up towards the sky as a the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse descends from the beyond the clouds. Instinctively Ashima pulled the trembling Wendy behind her as Acnologia landed upon the island.

His roar from far away shook the island. His roar up close destroyed hundreds of acres of forest. The order had barely left Gildarts's lips before Ashima was pulling Wendy in the direction of the ship. Ashima could feel the dragon's emotions on some small scale - because she's able to see auras - and what she felt terrified her. That monster... Ashima shuddered, not even able to think able it.

"Wendy you can talk to dragons, right? Can't you do something?!" She demanded and Ashima felt her ire raise. There is no talking to Acnologia. He is will not talk to things he views as insects. But Ashima had to remind herself, not everyone are tuned into other's emotions. She felt like she was drowning in his bloodlust.

"It isn't some special ability." Wendy stated from besides Ashima. "All dragons are highly intelligent." Ashima glanced down at the tiny slayer, but then her eyes snapped forwards when she saw a massive clawed foot stomp down ahead of them. Cutting off their escape and nearly crushing Bickslow and Freed. Heart jumping into her throat, she quickly transformed into her Israfel form, rushing over to the two endangered men. Grabbing hold of the back of their shirts, Ashima pushed off of the dragon itself and flew them back over to the group.

Ashima returned just in time to see Master begin to grow. Shifting and growing until he was a big as the damn dragon itself. Wrapping his arms around Acnologia's head and neck, forcing it to stay in place. The tall takeover mage knew figured out what he was doing before everyone else did. And she felt her heart begin to crack.

"Run!" Came Makarov's booming order as he struggled against the black dragon. But they wouldn't listen to him, as was the Fairy Tail way. Never leave behind your family. "Can't you listen to your master this one last time, you damn brats?!" Her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces, tears glistening in her tanzanite eyes. _Why?... Why is this happening?_

Ashima looked away - she would honor his last order. She had to - even if she didn't want to. So as she grabbed Wendy's tiny, soft hand with her large, rough ones, Laxus grabbed hold of Natsu and they all began to run away, tears flooding their faces as sorrow weighted down their hearts...

.

.

.

A battle cry left Ashima's throat as she poured magic into her Nelchael form, her glittering wings shone bright in the sun as she dropped Natsu on to Acnologia. She had left behind one family. SHe wouldn't leave behind this one to! It was a full on assault. No one was about to leave their master behind.

"Raging Bolt!"

"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!"

"Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Sagittarius! Now!"

"Evil Explosion!"

"Heavenly Judgement!" She added her only attack to the many that came before. The combined attack hit Acnologia dead on, but it stilled to do nothing. So the dragon slayers were sent in. Their combined breath attacks forced him into the sea, but it that nothing as well. He burst free of the sea and began to prepare a breath attack, Ashima felt her heart sink to her knees.

"There's no time to write an enchantment." Ashima heard Freed say from behind her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Acnologia. Couldn't help but stare death in its face.

"Script magic has plenty of other defensive spells!" Levy reminded the rune mage.

"Everyone! Focus your magic power on Freed's group!" Lisanna instructed. With Mira adding on, "Let's hold hands." As everyone began to link up, a certain kind of serenity took over Ashima. Distantly she knew what was happening - to her and her friends. But still she stared at Acnologia as soft green magic flowed over her. A different angel soul taking over. _Arael_.

Her four wings shifted as another pair grew, feather changing into a pure cloud white. Her boots, belt, sashes and bandages melted away. Leaving behind only her soft silk shirt of dark crimson and billowy pants of inky black, slits running from calf to thigh.

Finally Ashima turned from Acnologia, facing her family - the one she made for herself - and took her place between Wendy and Gajeel. Her wings stretched out and grew long enough to encompass everyone making the circle. Looking at everyone in the circle, Ashima smiled softly allowing her magic to flow outwards, connecting everyone.

She took away their fear and sadness. Pushing calm bravery and allowing everyone's love from their family to flow in through each other. Weaving together their strength and magic as they all looked up at death and fearlessly faced it head on together. Acnologia released his breath attack and Ashima's hold on Wendy and Gajeel's hands tightened.

 _Everything would fine, because they have each other_.


	5. Part 5: After 7 Years

**X791**

Ashima was the last one to wake up, in fact she didn't wake up until they were back on the boat to Hargeon. Wendy was hovering nervously around her, unsure what to do. For Ashima was in perfect health, physically and magically. There was nothing wrong, she was simply asleep. Mira had Elfman carry the still sleeping Ashima on board the ship, for the only one else able to carry her would be Laxus, but he has hidden himself away with his Legion.

Then Master had come up to the smallest dragon slayer after Elfman had laid Ashima down on a soft mattress in a shaded corner, standing next to the sitting girl. "She before this, she wasn't sleeping well if at all." He had confided softly to her, "She is probably just recovering from physical exhaustion." Wendy nodded, blinking back tears of worry as her hands fisted in her dress. Head hunched down between her shoulders and bangs shading her face.

"There's no need to cry _malen'kaya tarakona_." Wendy's honey brown eyes met the sleepily tanzanite ones of Ashima as she smiled softly up at the younger. Wendy dove into the elder's embrace, quietly crying in relief as Ashima wrapped one arm around the young teen; while using the other to push herself in an upright position. Pulling Wendy into her side as she watched as Lucy and Mira came over once they noticed she was awake.

"Hey Ashima. How are you feeling?" Mira asked, one arm wrapped around Lucy's tiny waist, as they smiled kindly at her. But there was something in their eyes that was off. They weren't telling her something. What happened to Acnologia? And whose boats was this? It had the Fairy Tail emblem on its main sail, but this doesn't look like the one they used to get to Tenrou Island. What happened? Her memory is kinda fuzzy.

Ignoring her question, Ashima asked her own. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Acnologia about to release a breath attack." Mira and Lucy stared a look that made her stomach twist in dread. Just what had happened? It seems like everyone was here, there were a couple of other older people that looked vaguely familiar...

"Well you see... Hey First Master, can you explain what happened?" Lucy called out over her shoulder. Ashima looked beyond Lucy to see a girl around the age of 15 maybe, with long pale blonde hair that fell all the way down to her bare feet and green eyes. Did Lucy call her First Master? As in the First Master of Fairy Tail? Ashima's brows furrowed in deep confusion, especially since she couldn't see the girl's aura. Well it was buried deep within, not on the outside like everyone else.

"Hello Ashima, I am Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Tail's first master." The girl introduced herself as Lucy and Mira moved out of her way, Ashima nodded slowly, Wendy shifting in her hold so she could see the First Master. "Acnologia would've killed you all, but I was able to use the power of your bonds to utilize one of Fairy Tail's Three Grand Spells - Fairy Sphere. It an ultimate protection spell, by sealing everything within it in time. Nothing can be damaged or changed." She explains as the gears in Ashima's head start turning. A revelation building as the color drained from under her tan.

"How long..." Her voice started off quiet as her horror grew. Just how long have they been thought of as dead? "How long?" She demanded to know, her eyes wide as she tried mask her shaking. It wasn't Mavis that answered her though. It was Wendy.

"7 years." She answered quietly, her voice soft, but the words struck Ashima like a physical slap. She visibly flinched back and let out a shaky breath. Pressing her eyes closed tight, Ashima stood up, trembling. She walked away without another word and away from everyone as they watched her in concern. Ashima fled to the inside of the ship, barely holding herself together long enough to hide away from the noses and ears of the dragon slayers.

But once she was safe deep within the dark womb of the ship, Ashima cracked and crumbled. It started of as quiet tears that slowly tumbled down her face, then more came. Racing down and flooding her face. Small gasps turned into hiccups which broke away for wails to escape. She pressed her the back of her hand to her mouth to muffle her cries, her eyes pressed tight together against the overwhelming emotions. Still tears pushed through, leaving streaks upon her cheeks.

Laxus watched her, hidden in the shadows far behind her. His jaw clenched and hands fisted at his sides. There was nothing he could do to comfort her. He didn't even know anything else of her besides her name and her magic - even those two things he knew very little of. Laxus knew next to nothing about Ashima - so why was seeing her crying bothering him so badly. Why was it making his dragon rage and whine wanting to help, but not knowing what to do.

The Lightning Slayer watched over the hurting female until her cries had died down and her breathing returned to normal. She was leaning against a wall her face turned away from him, her knees hugged to her chest. "I know you are there." She called out to him and he suppressed a flinch in guilt and embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" She questioned when he refused to move from his spot in the shadows, despite his cover being blown.

"What are you doing here?" He shot back, but Ashima remained silent. Her face still turned away as she breathed slow and deep. It was silent between them for several long moments, before Ashima spoke up. Her voice empty and distant as she talked to him.

"8 years by now it would be. Perhaps closer to 9 years." She paused, before she turned her head towards him. "Nearly 2 years I ran, before I won. Then 7 years -" Her voice broke on the word 'years'. "7 years they would have believed I was dead." She confessed quietly, tears glistening in her eyes. Her deep pain felt like a stab in his own heart. She quickly turned her away, but Laxus saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

With a deep frown pulling on his lips, Laxus turned away from the grieving woman - he was still not sure why she was grieving - and gave her back her privacy. Stepping back into the light of day, made Laxus wince at the brightness of day. The environment so very different from what he just experienced. With a glance back to the door he just exited, Laxus rejoined his friends who began to pester the moment he entered their line of sight. While it annoyed him to no end, in truth, he was grateful. Laxus had missed them.

-x-x-x-x-

Even after they returned to Magnolia, Ashima remained distant. Both physically and mentally. She seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts. She had gone with Erza and Mira to accompany the Master when they went to discuss the matter of Fairy Tail's debt with Twilight Ogre.

Between the three of them, some half-dozen members of Twilight Ogre's members passed out from fear, while another dozen or so got their underwear varying degrees of wet. The rest were sweating bullets in fear as the three powerhouses sent death glares at them as their tiny master smiled sweetly at them.

Ashima with the help of Lucy helped to sort through the books and records that had once again become a jumbled mess in their time gone. So Ashima was attending to her duties and working hard to bring back the guild some what. But still she wasn't all there with them and Makarov had a feeling he knew why. He theorized that the part of her that belonged to her blood family and country were in agony. Worn thin with homesickness.

The old master wanted to do something for her, to alleviate her sorrows, but he was at a lost for what he was suppose to do. He had quietly confided in Gildarts, before that whole thing, and truthfully the crash mage had no idea either. Neither were experience in such situations. So they just sat watched in concern as she seemed to become a ghost within the guild hall.

Ashima for her part felt numb. She rarely went back to the house she started with Master, she would go atop a hill that over looked Magnolia. Watching it parts of go to sleep following the sun's lead. While other parts awoke with the raising of the moon, not settling down until only a few hours before the sun would raise again, taking place of the moon. But for those few quiet hours where everyone was sleeping and settled, Ashima would stare up at the stars recalling all the stories they held. Told to her and her brothers by their mother.

She would recant them out loud, rocking herself slowly as she sang the tales of the N'Keiyah and the D'Awna and even the T'Lirou. She sang out her sorrows. At times it made her feel better, others it would make her weep with loneliness. Wishing she could take back everything and return to them.

Tonight though as she stared out at the night sky, she could see no stars nor the moon. Dark clouds had taken over the wide expanse and it was to start pouring. Yet Ashima couldn't find it within her to leave, no matter how tired she was, she didn't want to leave. It was probably foolish of her, with how she has been treating herself lately, if she gets caught in the rain she'll get stuck with a fever. Her rational mind told her. But she simply ignored it.

So when the first fat droplet of water hit her shoulder, Ashima simply stayed put. Her braid and clothes still soaked through, clinging to her skin as she finally decided to stand up and head back to her current place of residence. She was quiet when she entered the dark house, she was always quiet, but Makarov seemed to know she was back and exited his room just as she opened her door.

"Ashima? Why are you so wet?" He questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ashima looked down at the tiny old man, her face blank and her clothes and hair dripping water onto the hard wood.

"I went out for a walk." She replied blandly after a moment, her eyes shifting to wear her bed lays. Wishing to leave this conversation so that she may dry herself and perhaps get some sleep. But Makarov wouldn't let her off of the hook so easily.

"You went for a walk at 3:30 in the morning during a storm?" He pushed, a brow raising, arms crossed against his chest. A stern look settling on his features as he looked up at the takeover mage. Ashima stared defiantly at her bed, refusing to dignify him with a response. Finally after a long moment, Makarov let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Listen Ashima, I'm going to lie to you and just let you off the hook for your recent behavior. I'm concerned about your well being." Ashima's hands clenched, the only sign that revealed that she was responding to him in the slightest. "It has two weeks since our return, and you seem to doing worse then when we left." He pointed out and Ashima didn't flinch. She stood tall and proud and silent. Though she didn't feel tall or proud. She felt small and weak, her mind swimming with doubt and anxiety and sorrow.

"Please say something Ashima, we are all worried about you. Everyone on the guild can see you aren't okay." Makarov pled with the silent mage, finally Ashima glanced briefly at her master, a crack in her mask allowed him to see the deep sorrow that caused her tanzanite eyes to edge into a dark sapphire.

"I-" Her voice cracked horribly and Ashima swallowed thickly. "I miss Enca." She bit out slowly, her voice thick with emotion. "I have been gone 8 and a half years from my family. They probably think I am dead." Then the words started to tumble out of her mouth; demanding to be said and to be heard. To be shared and for this horrible weight to be lifted even just a little. Ashima told Makarov everything, starting from the very beginning. At some point she had crumbled to her knees, tears like a river flowing down her face; all the while Makarov held her.

It was the first time in a very long time, that someone held her like this. But then again she never really had the need for someone to hold her as she wept. For she never truly wept. She has shed more tears these past two weeks then she had in her entire life. Makarov ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing pattern, he hadn't comforted anyone in a long time. Laxus had stopped coming to him for comfort after his father implanted the dragon lacrima into him when he was ten.

"It will be fine child, we can see about getting a letter out to them explaining everything that happened. And even see to maybe arranging you going back for some time if you wish." He offered, his voice gentle and non-pressuring. Ashima blinked back her tears and gave him a hopeful look.

"Truly?" She questioned, unsure of herself. The old man nodded, a warm, fatherly smile on his face. "Okay." She smiled softly back as him, sniffling. Wiping away her tears, Ashima takes a deep breath, finding it easier to breathe than it had been in a while. She stood up after Makarov released her, still smiling warming up at her. "Thank you." She said softly, her eyes meeting his. He was grateful to see the great sorrow was lessened and under wraps.

"It is nothing my dear. Now go take a hot shower. You are still in wet clothes and you're freezing. No one wants you to get a fever." Ashima nodded, thankful and turned on her heel to head for the bathroom. Once she disappeared behind the closed door, and he heard the sound of the shower running, Makarov let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the wall. It seems that Ashima has been carrying more weight on her then originally thought... Sighing again, Makarov shook his head and went back to bed. He was too old to be up this late - or was it this early?

-x-x-x-x-

The next morning Ashima came into the guild late in the morning, feeling much better. It was visible how much strain she was under when a good bit of it suddenly was gone. She sat down t the bar and ordered her customary morning drink - a blend of so many green bitter things that once Lucy had tried it out of curiosity and was instantly in tears as she tried to rid the taste of it with her strawberry milkshake. The blonde's jaw had hit the bar counter as she watched Ashima all nonchalant drink the disgusting and bitter 'drink' in one go. Her face was perfectly blank all the while.

So as Ashima began to drink her health 'potion' - poison by Lucy's standards - a an argument broke out behind her. Turning in her chair, Ashima watched with a cocked head. It would seem as if they were debating on if they should participate in some kind of festival or not. The Encian wasn't quite sure since the people who stayed all seemed to know what it was, so they were making very vague references to 'it'. Whatever that may be.

"Romeo, what are you talking about?" The now Third and Sixth Master asked the teenage fire mage. He was coming to stand besides Ashima on the bar top, who nodded to him in acknowledge as she continued to watch everything unfold as she drink her breakfast.

"Not long after you guys left, the capital began hosting a festival where guilds from everywhere around Fiore, compete against each other for the number 1 spot!" He practically gushed. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Happy returned during the beginning of Romeo's explanation. "The Grand Magic Games are a sure-fire way of securing our spot as the number 1 guild!"

"Yeah but every year we have competed, we were in dead last." Max pointed and and there were agreeing grumbles from the rest of those who stayed.

"I'm not so sure we should compete, since our main members' power is from 7 years ago." Makarov said, thoughtfully. His hand grabbing his chin as he carefully thought it over.

"Also the winning team gets 30 million Jewel in prize money." Romeo added on and the decision was made then instantly.

"We are competing!" Master declared, getting eager cheers from the Tenrou team and much more reluctant acceptance from those who have been forced through this before. "Romeo, when does the Grand Magic Games start?" The old man asked eagerly.

"3 months." Came the instant reply - you could tell that Romeo was slightly obsessed with these games. Along with the prospect of returning Fairy Tail to its former glory. An idea come to her mind as the guild began to celebrate, the beginning phases of planning training trips forming. Ashima looked over to the Master as he happily drank besides her.

If she could participate, and should they win, perhaps news of such a feat would reach her family. She knew that Enca - especially the military - kept tabs on the the top guilds and royal families of the countries of Ishgar. Be it for one reason or another. Determination began to settled within her; she would train hard to be chosen, so that she could compete in the Games. For her family - both her Fairy Tail family and her blood family - she needed to be able to win.

Something beyond Makarov caught Ashima's attention. She blinked and suddenly her purple-blue eyes were locked with orange ones. An intense rush shot through her, causing her eyes to narrow to narrow at the barer of those smoldering orange eyes. She couldn't look away from him. This was a challenge. What he was challenging, she wasn't sure. But whatever it was she was not letting him have it. So setting down her almost empty glass, Ashima gives him her coldest, don't-you-dare-mess-with-me look.

He blinked in surprise and suddenly looked away. Ashima's glare lessened as her head cocked a little in confusion over the sudden change in his demeanor. But she wasn't allowed to dwell on it for very long, before Lisanna came bounding over to her with Elfman not far behind. Both looking hopeful and eager.

"Ashima! You have to join us in training!" Lisanna gushed, her big blue eyes pleading. She had been planning on tagging along with Wendy's group, but it made more sense to train with those who's magic is similar to hers right? "Please say yes! Please! Please! With Big Sis Mira there, you'll be able to have an equal opponent." She reasoned and Ashima felt her weak resolve crumble.

"How can I say no to that." She sighed, smiling softly at the end as the brother and sister cheered. Mira coming up behind her, on the other side of the bar.

"I'm glad you say yes. I have a feeling you aren't soft when it comes to training, and we will be needing that." Ashima let out an amused breath. Well previously she had been in charge of training the youngling. That was fun, in a cute sort of way. Now training adults and older teenagers; now that is truly fun. A wicked gleam entered her eyes and Mira decided to leave the fellow takeover mage to her thoughts.

Quietly from his seat in the back corner of the guild, Laxus was glad that Ashima was seemingly doing better. These past two weeks were rough for him to just watch as she sunk deeper into her depression. But it seemed that whatever had happened since he last saw her yesterday, it removed a lot of the weight from her shoulders. So he was glad. But then he was confused on why he felt so glad and relieved that this distant guild mate of his was so down. Then again they were guild mates, so it was natural to be concerned when one of them isn't feeling good.

Laxus shook those thoughts from his head, instead replacing them with ideas and plans for training. They had three months to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. So they had to schedule it just right, so that they may gain as much benefit as possible in such a time frame they were given. So where they would be training would be critical as well. With a glance over to the dark-haired takeover mage, Laxus wondered how much she would grew in the alloted time available.

* * *

The mountains.

Ashima breathed in the clean mountain air, filling her lungs with the crisp scent of nature and the musk of animals. It has been many years since she had been to the mountains. She had managed to avoid the any mountain ranges while traveling to Fiore. Then while she was in Enca, she had been overseeing the material ports on the littlest island of the sea bound country - Awnavia.

For it being the smallest island - barely a fourth of the main island - is has the largest ports since its the most open. Away from the shelter of Sin, it has the most access to Desierto, Minstrel and Midi. Countries like Bellum, Sin and the Pergrande Kingdom all come to the ports of the main island.

Anyway. It has been years and that's not including the years they all spent asleep. Ashima had forgotten the wonderful feeling of being surrounded by the great giants of mother nature. She was here of course with the Strauss Siblings and Fairy Tail's resident drunk. Her drinking habits actually concerned Ashima quite a bit. Fearing for the state of her liver, should she ever encounter it.

They had set up camp on the edge of a forest, with a fresh stream nearby and sitting next to a grand opening of space. It was really quite lovely. The small port town of Anthurium was about a dozen or so miles back, and was the closest town nearby. They would return every week or so to replenish their supplies. They would have to leave at the crack of dawn, and wouldn't return the sun would be setting. Luckily though, the days were lengthening as the Grand Magic Games would be held at the beginning of July.

Once camp was all set up, everyone with their own tent arranged in a semi-circle around the freshly made fire pit, Ashima stripped of her shirt, belt, sashes and boots. Cana whistling as she rolled her pants up to the calves. Elfman blushed hard and had looked away, as Mira and Lisanna watched in curiosity.

Once Ashima straightened up, the calm, quiet air around her disappeared. A stern look entered her eyes as all of her training protocols began to kick in. "Alright you weaklings. As it stands, I wouldn't have to break a sweat defeating you, should I be serious. That is going to change." She stated, raising everyone's ires and at the same time kicking everyone's self-esteem in the back of the knees. Even Mira, who knew that while her magic was coming back, it still wasn't at the level it was before. Nor is it at the level Ashima is.

So everyone swallowed their pride and stood before the tall woman. Mentally preparing themselves for whatever hell the angel mage was about to unleash upon them. Little did they know that Ashima was secretly a slave-driver and by the time the sun was dipping low enough in the sky for it to start change it's coloring, they would barely be able to crawl back to their tents. Falling asleep without eating or bathing.

The next morning Ashima had to drag each one of her guild mates out of their tents and into the soft light of the pre-dawn morning. She stuffed bowls of rich stew into each of their barely awake hands and eat along side them as they woke up. She herself had already been up for some 2 odd hours. She had hunted and stumbled across a beautiful, cold as ice waterfall at the base of the river that was connected to their stream. So she knew what they were going to be doing from now on.

The mages slowly returned to life as the sun began to climb the sky. The warm stew filling their aching bellies and renewing their strength. Though all of them were hurting in places they didn't know could hurt - and that saying something for working mages. Once they were all done with breakfast, Lisanna and Mira put it away along with cleaning up as Ashima had stolen a bottle of rum from Cana, who decided Cana was going to be sober for this training.

The Encian called out to everyone as she held back Cana with a hand to her head. "Everyone get your swimsuits and a towel." She ordered and they all wondered what kind of hell she had planned for today. If they went off of yesterday's torture, then they would break sooner then they thought.

Ashima lead them all in a line, silently to the massive waterfall. "Meditation is useful to everyone. Having a calm, clear mind is absolutely vital in the midst of a battle." She stated, and with a sudden grin that had shivers passing down everyone's spine, she continued. "You are to stand under the waterfall and meditate till the sun reaches its peek in the sky." She ordered and the four mages looked to the massive waterfall and its raging waters.

"Come one now, we don't have all day." She said as she entered the water, wading over to the waterfall. Wearily they followed her into the water. Where upon just about everyone gave a shriek at how cold the water was. Cana had let out the string of curses that would've made a sailor blush, except all it did was draw an amused chuckle out of Ashima. Already under the waterfall, her hands pressed together in front of her. Already shivering, everyone assembles in line with her and try not to crumple under the weight of the water.

-x-x-x-x-

Back in Enca, the first two weeks of the beginning of each year was always the worst for those training to be in the military. And it only got worse each year, it was to weed out those without the resolve or strength to get through it. You are trained from the age of ten to the age of eighteen, where upon, should you pass all of the tests then you were brought into the military. Of all those levels, Ashima was putting them at Year 4 for their first two weeks.

And by the First Mother did they struggle that first week. But by the time the end of the second week rolled around, they were beginning to thrive. Ashima couldn't help but preen from the accomplishment. So instead of slowing down, she kept with that pace for another two weeks. So by the end of the first month, Ashima was having to sweat to beat them. Mira was the one who was flourishing the most under the insane pressure. By the third week she was back up the full strength and was starting to really give Ashima a run for her money.

But another one that was really growing under Ashima's tutelage, was Cana. Who Ashima noticed was the one who struggled the most, so she spent extra hours walking her through meditation and the intricacies of card magic. The shorter being surprised with how much she knew about it. Ashima had quietly confessed to her late that night that how she knew so much about it was because her former lieutenant had been a card mage. Cana had been surprised to hear that, especially since they knew very little about Ashima's history. She had also been shocked to see the deep pain that the older held in her her eyes at the mention of the lieutenant. She wanted to ask, but had been afraid to.

And so the first month came and went. The next month Ashima bumped them up the Year 6, seeing as year four was becoming like second nature to them. While that first day was hellish for all, they saw had much easier their bodies had reacted to the torture Ashima had dished out. And so far, they had worked purely on physical endurance and mental clarity. And yet everyone had felt the dramatic increase of their magic power. The night of the beginning of the fifth week, Elfman spoke up about it.

"Yo Ashima, how has our magic power increased, when we haven't done any magical training yet?" He asked over dinner. The tall mage looked over at the beast mage, who's muscle mass has been visibly increasing nearly everyday. She pondered on his question for a moment, trying to find the correct words for her explanation.

"Your body changes with your magic." She began slowly. "You magic changes with your body. Breaking through physical limits, allows the magic to flow more easily and readily through your body. While meditating through extreme physical pressures pushes your magic to prevent physical harm. Draining it and filling it pushes it to expand." She explains, a thoughtful look on her face as her students listened closely, nodding along.

"That makes sense. Especially those with caster magic. If you can't get your magic flowing quickly or easily it could mean victory or defeat in a fight." Lisanna added, her chin in hand, looking insightful. "Even with holder magic too... Actually any magic. It's super useful." Lisanna added. And the conversation dissolved into a companionable silence. It was Elfman's turn to clean up, so as he did everyone else bid their good nights and left for bed.

Expect Ashima wasn't tired, she felt restless. While it felt good to be training and unleashing her inner sadist, it also cause a part of her heart to ache in longing for home. It was made only worse by seeing how Mira, Elfman and Lisanna interacted with each other. If the genders were switched, it would be eerily similar to how her sibling interacted. Though Elfman and Lisanna were not twins. They were also were younger than she and her siblings. Mira was a couple months younger then Ashima, Lisanna was almost 5 years younger then she was.

Despite the differences, there were enough similarities that made Ashima lonely and aching. It made her especially wanting her older brother, as she watched Mira dote on her younger siblings. Ashima was a big sister herself, but by a lot. There's only so much big sister you can be when you have a twin.

So this night in early May, Ashima snuck away from camp and to the waterfall. Finding comfort in the sound of the moving water as she sat by its edge, thinking about her brothers. Kane, her twin and Sashura, their older brother. Who is in line for the title of General from their father... A thought suddenly struck Ashima like a blow.

Sashura was - had been - getting ready to take over right around the time Kane had caught up with her in Magnolia. It's been 7 years since then. He has been Head General for the past several years now. Kane had most definitely taken over her place as Right Hand and Second-in-Command. Also what had become of her parents in their retirement? Had her brothers gotten married yet? And if they had, have children come about yet?

These thoughts had left her frozen stiff. She had known that life would move on without her, but she hasn't been able to contact them yet. Along with Enca so far away, you wouldn't heard anything from them anyway. Besides Enca's trading only went as far as the southern island of Minstrel. Even that was a couple thousand miles south of Fiore.

Ashima wonders if her family still thinks of her, as she been forgotten. Memories of their past having become nothing more then leaves in the evening wind. Sighing she looks up at the distant stars. Would it be foolish of her to hope that she was still alive within their memories and spirits? Especially because of the events that took place before she left.

"Tough night?" Mira asked quietly as she sat down next to the ever ethereal Ashima. At least that is how the She-Demon sees the Angel Warrior. Ashima looks over surprised at the younger.

"I apologize if I woke you up." Ashima states softly, looking back to the water. Arms resting a top her bent knees. Her raven hair forming waves down her back.

"You didn't wake me up. I was having trouble sleeping too. Sometimes they make it too hard me to sleep soundly." Mira confessed just as softly, causing Ashima to glance at her. Tanzanite eyes more blue than purple under the bright light of the full moon. While Ashima was absolutely gorgeous with her dark mocha skin and incredibly muscular, and curvaceous body, it only made Mira long for her equally beautiful celestial angel. The beautiful, clear night not helping her longing.

"Ah." Was all Ashima said in response, her eyes returning to the softly gleaming water. While Mira's eyes looked above to the stars - wondering if her girlfriend was looking at the same stars as she was. The two takeover mages found comfort in each other quiet, accepting silence. It was nice not to be alone.

A long time had passed, both mages lost in thought, when Ashima noticed the moon's reflection in the water. Wide eyes entranced by the sight of it as a soft breeze blew through, sounding like a woman's voice. " _Sleep my daughter._ " The wind whispered, and Ashima shook her head. Suddenly the weight of her exhaustion finally hit her, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Blinks becoming longer, Ashima began to lean dangerously to one side. Tittering there for one second, but the next she was sound asleep along side a sleeping Mira.

-x-x-x-x-

 _Ashima had the unconscious distinct knowledge that she was asleep. How else could she explain standing in her family's greeting room inside their main estate. The room was draped in crimson and silver silk curtains. The floor polished and flawless iron wood. A large circle sunken in the middle of the room, filled with black cushions and silver pillows, lined with a lush red carpet imported from Midi - who was known for their luxury carpets. The greeting room was warm and definitely welcoming._ _Why was she here?_

 _Then the sliding door that was on the opposite wall of the huge wall of stain glass of orange and red - drowning the room in warm those warm colors - slid open. Ashima's eyes widen as she saw her brothers walk into the room, they didn't look a day older then when she left, followed by **her**. _

_Ashima's fists clenched in barely suppressed fury. She swore she wouldn't do anything to them if she left!_ _Her eyes were cold as ice amethysts and her beautiful rich brown hair flowed down her back is loose waves. Those pouty lips of hers were painted the color of rubies, and were pulled down in a mournful frown._ FAKE! _Ashima hissed within her mind. She is a good actress though. And she had her brothers wrapped around her dainty pinkie._

 _"The reports by the Magical Council have been confirmed. Tenrou Island is has been destroyed along with everyone on it. Among them was your sister, Colonel Ashimavia." She reported and instantly Kane sunk down to his knees while Sashura physically recoiled from her words._

 _"No... I just saw her... She isn't -" Kane's voice broke and he quickly hid his face behind his bangs but the soft light of the greeting room glinted off of his tears. Turning them into small liquid crystals. All the while Sashura, was in a state of shock, not even hearing his brother's words. He just stared at her and Ashima felt her heart shatter as he stood there. Eyes of shocking aquamarine wide and glazed over. Then a tear fell down his face as he started blinking, his head coming down hiding in his hands as he took a step back._

 _"Lieutenant General?" She called out to him. The stomach twisting feeling of foredoom suddenly gripped Ashima tight._ Don't go near him _. She thought a warn to Lucia. But of course, it was as if she was a ghost in this dream. Simply able to watch as she went up cautiously to her brother. Laying her hand upon Sashura's shoulder, only for her to quickly withdraw it, with a small yelp, her fingers and palm burnt by touching his skin._

 _Ashima pressed her hand to her mouth as she took a step back._ No please, Sashura, don't _. She mentally plead, but then he looked up tears flooding his face, his smiling lips distorted and twisted into a wild snarl. Eyes engulfed by aquamarine fire. His hand shot out, wrapping his fingers into Lucia's throat. Digging his nails harshly into her soft flesh._

 _Raising her up into the air as she clawed helplessly at his hand. " **You.** " He growled. His voice, not his own. It was old and powerful and not of this world. " **This is your fault**." With tears running down her face as she struggled in vain, eyes wide in terror. " **Judgement has been passed. You are to be punished by death**." Bright blue fire erupted from his hand and instantly she caught aflame. Sashura dropped her with disgust and the three siblings watched as Luciapholin N'Kallah burned to her death, screaming and crying till the very end._


	6. Part 6: Sky Labyrinth

Ashima woke up in a cold sweat, hands shaky and heart pounding. Her nightmare playing over and over in her head. At least she hoped it was a nightmare. There was no possible way to describe it. And even _if_ it did happen. Then how did _she_ see it. It must of happened not long after Kane had returned to Enca. It made no sense, only leaving her rattled. She might not have liked Lucia at all, but that doesn't mean she wished death upon her.

Placing her head in her hands, Ashima was breathing through the... how do you even describe it? She was just trying to calm her heart and self down. But of course when a hand is placed on her shoulder suddenly, she flinched visibly as heart rate spiked. Which luckily, promptly settled back down, when she realized it was only Mira. Ashima gave the fellow takeover mage a nod when the younger gave her a concerned looked.

Standing up, Ashima stretched and shook herself of her nightmare. There wasn't time for this. There was training to do. So with a small smirk, Ashima held out a hand for Mira. Pulling her up, Ashima refocused herself in this time. In this place. With these people. They needed to train for the Grand Magic Games, which were being dragged closer by the ever-steady flow of time.

* * *

Three months seemed to run by in a flash. Ashima was feeling good. Better then she had in a while. Stronger, more capable. The last month they were there up in the mountains, they went their own ways, focusing on their magic. She had finally wrangled Lucifer into behaving and getting his form stable.

Then the first time she had fully tried that take over, her magic was almost gone within a couple minutes. He devours magic power at such an insane rate. But there's good reason for it. Still though, Ashima is proud to say she can now maintain that form for almost an hour, meditating, and just over 20 minutes fighting. Along with that she vastly increased her other two angels' takeovers. Arael still evaded her. And it was ticking her off. She has had Arael for almost four years - 11 if you count the years she was asleep - and still the most she could get out of him was his healing abilities.

"Hey Ashima, we are almost there." Mira interrupted Ashima's darkening thoughts of wondering if she could strangle a soul. She would have to ask Bickslow when they got back. They had been traveling for the past three days by train to get back to Fairy Tail and she was more then ready for a shower. That's why there were getting back a day early. Though to be technical, it was a half day early, since their train was getting in around 2 in the afternoon.

"My thanks, Mira." Ashima said absentmindedly, staring at the moving scenery outside. She was switching between fantasies of strangling Arael and how good a nice hot shower was gonna feel. After three months of bathing in an ice cold stream, hot water seemed like a mystical and unreachable fairy tale.

" _Those are some... graphic fantasies..._ " Arael whispered inside her mind, caught between amusement and concern. Ashima merely chuckled darkly, catching Cana's attention and her worried glance. Her forced sobriety was one of the worse, if not the worst, thing Ashima had subjected her to these past three months. So there was no way in Hell that she was drawing Ashima's attention to her when she was _that_ mood. Absolutely no way. Quickly Cana looked away and moved closer to Lisanna.

" _It would seem... Ashima's patience... has finally worn thin... for you..._ " Ashima heard Lucifer shoot at Arael. Rolling her eyes, at their childish ways. Ignoring them as they bantered. She wasn't sure why they didn't get along. They seemed to have known each other for a long time. Must be like those siblings that seemingly don't get along, but would totally kill for each other.

" _I would never... dirty my hands... for the likes of him..._ " Arael hissed, outraged at Ashima and she simply shrugged as the train came to a stop in front of Magnolia Station. Grabbing her bag and settling it over her shoulder, and leaving with the rest of her companions. Waving good-bye to them as she left the group and headed immediately for her current residency. Glad to be back, though it seems as if Master was at the guild. For the house was quiet and devoid of movement. Which wasn't very surprising. Also it was what Ashima was hoping.

Sighing in content as she was finally allowed some peace and quiet; Ashima went up to her room, dropping off her bag. Gathering her bathing supplies, the training-weary mage went to the bathroom. Where she stripped and finally got her hot shower. She actually moaned in bliss when the hot water initially hit her tight and sore muscles. ' _So this is what heaven feels like._ ' Ashima dreamily wonders as she just stands under the amazing pressure. Her angels chuckled at her, but she ignored them. Too happy with the shower to care.

-x-x-x-x-

There was always the blissful serenity that descends upon you when you wake up in a really comfortable bed after months of not having a good bed or any bed for that matter. When Ashima moves out, she's gonna have to ask Gramps if she can take the bed. Cause she refuses to part from her love again. Snuggling in deep into the plush pillows and blankets, Ashima was happily wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and softness. Her own little slice of heaven as she drift on the edge of sleep.

But her bliss was very crudely interrupted when a knock came at her door. "Welcome back Ashima. I'm getting ready to leave for the guild. Would you accompany me?" He requested, and Ashima tiredly got out of her bed, shuffling over to the door as she resigned to her fate. She opened the dark wood door, finding a smiling Makarov. "Good morning." He chirped at her and she nodded at him, grumbling back a morning greeting before moving past him to the bathroom. _So much for sleeping in_.

-x-x-x-x-

Today was the day before the Grand Magic Games. Master was to announce the team that was going to compete, then promptly be on the next train to venture on the 6 hour train ride to the capital of Fiore. Crocus, the city of blooming flowers. Or something like that; Ashima wasn't totally sure. Also, looking around it seemed like Laxus and Gajeel's groups haven't returned yet. Ashima didn't like how the thought of Laxus' late return caused her to get antsy.

Shaking off the feeling, Ashima turned her attention to the Master, who was now going to revealing Fairy Tail in the GMGs. "Natsu... Gray... Erza... Ashima and... Lucy!" The small guild erupted into cheers. And within the privacy of her mind, Ashima cheered and patted herself mentally on the back for getting onto the team. If she's able to stand out during the games, then there's a slim chance they would hear of it. To know that she is alive and kicking.

"Now go get ready, we are moving out immediately!" Makarov ordered, followed by the chorus of 'aye sir'. Ashima left smiling softly to herself. Truly excited for the first time in a while. Not only for the chance to communicate - no matter how indirect or unlikely - with her family, but also for the opportunity to see just how far she has come. It doesn't help that she is a competitive person. So the Grand Magic Games appealed to her for many different reasons. Along with Crocus, it'll be her first time traveling to the capital, along with a couple others as well.

So yeah, Ashima was excited for the Grand Magic Games.

-x-x-x-x-

Ashima's exceptions of Fiore's capital were not disappointment. When they said it was the flower-blooming capital, it was indeed a flower-blooming capital. When Wendy asked her to accompany her and Carla on a tour of the beautiful city, Ashima eagerly agreed. A small smile etched into her full lips as she walked besides the tiny Dragon Slayer and her exceed. Who reminded Ashima of an old tutor she use to have for etiquette. It caused the tall woman to shake her head at the memory of her sessions.

Ashima looked up at the sky, realizing it has already been dark for some time now. Slight panic tried to grab hold of her, but she stubbornly pushed it away. Instead she turned to Wendy and gently placed her hand on her head. Smiling down at the Slayer when she looked up at and smiled back.

" _Malen'kaya tarakona_ , I have to get back to the inn. It is getting very late, please return there before the preliminary round begins." Ashima stated, it was soft, yet firm order. Coming only from a place of love and protectiveness. Wendy nodded, smiling widely.

"Of course Big Sister Ashima. There is only the Palace Courtyard left. We'll be back before midnight." Wendy promised and with a swift peck to the forearm, Ashima was quickly striding back to the Honey Comb Inn. Her long legs eating up the distance and within 10 minutes she was back at the room in time for Erza to start chewing into their fellow teammates.

"Tell me." She ordered. "Where were you all this time?" Their other teammates lined up before the Fairy Queen, as Ashima quietly snuck into the room. Watching with a small smile on the sidelines.

"Having a completely unenjoyable meal..." Ashima almost chuckled at the utterly resigned and defeated tone that came through when Gray spoke.

"We got tangled up with some weirdos. Or more like full-blown involved with them." Lucy confessed softly as Natsu had this very angrily constipated look on his face. So did Happy. The oldest teammate found endless amusement in them.

"They're totally gonna pay!" Those two exclaimed to the heaven's and Ashima really did let out a soft chuckle then. Drawing her teammates attention to her. Erza raised a judgmental brow at her, that the older merely ignored as she straightened up from where she was leaning against the counter.

"How long have you been standing there?" The S-Class mage asked as she stood up as well. Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy seeing as they are released from interrogation.

"Not too long." Ashima confessed with a small smirk as she strode past Erza and tossed her bag on to the left side, middle bed. Claiming it for her own as she glanced at the clock. It was getting dangerously close to midnight and Wendy hadn't come back yet. If she concentrated, she couldn't sense Wendy's, nor Carla's, auras in the gardens. For some reason, it left a foul taste on her mouth and a rock forming in her stomach. Just then, the door handle turned and for a split second, Ashima believed it was the slayer-exceed duo. She whipped around, becoming sourly disappointed and extremely worried at the same time.

"Hey! We brought ya some food!" Elfman announced, a crate of bottles in his huge arms, with Lisanna by his side. A bag of snacks in her arms. No Wendy or Carla in sight. "Tomorrow is the big day!" Lisanna tacked on, before she went over to place the bag on the counter.

"Liz, Elf." Ashima called out to them as she walked over. Both of their heads snapped over to her at her tone. While subtle, they caught it. She was worried. After three straight months together, they have learned somewhat on how to read the older takeover mage. "Wendy has not returned, and we must stay here. Will you search for her?" From behind her, she heard her teammates start talking. Wondering about what happened to the littlest slayer. Especially so late at night.

"Why do you have to stay here?" Lisanna asked and before Ashima could, Gray stepped in, standing besides her.

"We have to stay put until it turns midnight. We aren't really sure why, but the rules say that we hafta be here at midnight-." He was suddenly cut off by the clock. At it began to ring out the time. "And now it's 12 o'clock."

"What's this all about?" Natsu questioned as they all turned from the clock to each other in confusion and raised guards.

"Attention, guild members who've gather for the Grand Magic Games!" They were all out on the deck before the GMG's mascot finished his sentence. He was projected huge, out onto the night sky. "The preliminary round to narrow down the 113 participating teams down to 8 will begin now!" He announced, tiny arms wide.

"Preliminary round?!"

"There was no mention on this!." Ashima gripped the handrail tight in her silent frustration as Gray and Erza voiced her opinions along with their own. Besides... _Isn't 113 guilds too high a number for a country this small?_ Ashima wondered as she practically glared at the hologram.

"With more and more guilds participating every year, 'The games are getting boring' is all I ever hear. So this year only eight teams will vie for our cheer!" He explains. "The preliminary round rules are simple!" Just then the ground started to tremble and looking down, Ashima saw the inn rise up, climbing high into the early morning sky. Looking around, so were dozens of other inns as well. "You will now participate in a race! The Domus Flau stadium is the goal! The first eight teams to reach it will qualify for the Games!."

Floating stone paths appeared before them. "We're suppose to follow these?" Erza questioned aloud. Ashima was already up on the banister, staring at the giant pumpkin-wearing mascot in the sky. "You're free to se magic! There are no limitations! Only the first eight teams to reach the goal will clear the preliminary round! However, all five teams members must cross the goal for it to count! Also... we are not responsible for any loss of life that happens in the labyrinth." It states ominously.

"Labyrinth?!" Natsu exclaims as a giant spherical labyrinth appears suddenly in the sky. Sitting high above the flower-blooming capital. "Let the Grand Magic Games' preliminary Sky Labyrinth round begin!" Ashima was off in a second. Calling out behind her to the two of the three Strauss siblings.

"Find Wendy and Carla! They were headed to the Palace Gardens last!" She ordered as her teammates ran behind her. Her long legs quickly eating up the distance between her and the labyrinth. She heard them in the distance agree and quickly head out. Beginning a race of their own. Happy wishing them luck with Elfman roaring his approval.

"So it's a three dimensional maze inside." Gray commented as they all looked around the insides of the Sky Labyrinth.

"Gah! I suck at stuff like this!" Natsu complained, Lucy quick to reprime her best friend. A question suddenly buzzed in Ashima's head. _Why wasn't Mira with her siblings when they dropped off food?_ Surely the She-Demon would have wanted to wish Lucy good luck or something along those lines before whatever happened at midnight had happened. _Maybe she had gone to bed early?_ Ashima frowned at the idea. Didn't seem likely, Mira has been able to stay up much longer then just midnight with no prior issue. Definitely odd. And the dark-haired takeover mage highly doubted Mira would just forget something like her girlfriend competing in the Grand Magic Games.

As the eldest of the group got sucked into her thoughts, the rest of the group was beginning to hash out where to begin in this mind-bending labyrinth. When an armored hand was placed on her arm, Ashima was wrenched out of her mind so suddenly, she nearly jumped out of her skin. But she did not, she had more dignity then that. Still, she looked down at Erza in surprise.

"We are heading east towards the stadium." She informs, the taller nodding in acknowledgement. Then they were off, racing up stairs that were as eastward as possible given the circumstances.

"I doubt we can go straight east, given the layout of this place." Lucy pointed out from besides Ashima. Natsu and Erza in front of them with Gray bringing up the rear.

"Is it me, or has the ground turned upside-down?" The ice mage wondered aloud. Ashima looked around and warily thought. _Flying in this would be a mess_.

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you not affected by this?" Erza inquired to Natsu after observing his lack of easily-triggered motion sickness in such a place.

"Nope. Don't feel sick at all, for whatever reason." The Fire Slayer answered with a shrug. Then a holographic screen appeared before them, displaying the pumpkin-wearing mascot.

"Let me explain: Special magic has been cast on the Sky Labyrinth, so that participates with motion sickness, fear of heights and the like, can compete on equal terms in the preliminary round!" With that he was gone along with the screen. Ashima wondered if that was prerecorded or if he had to do that every time someone wondered about it aloud.

"I see." Titania muttered to herself.

"So it's like Troia magic?" Natsu wondered aloud. Ashima knew this was far more powerful and diverse than what Wendy could conjure up at this stage in her development.

"Does this mean there are mages besides Natsu who get sick on vehicles too?" Lucy asked Gray with a grin. He responded with such a bland tone and a straight face that Ashima couldn't help but shake her head fondly.

"Let's just continue eastward!" Erza ordered, causing the others to cheer in agreement and they kept going. Bound eastward towards the Domus Flau, and towards being the number one guild in Fiore. When they came to a spiraling tunnel they raced down that as well. With Natsu sprinting ahead and nearly falling over the edge. He would have too, hadn't Ashima grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him easily back to the platform.

They paused there on the platform for a second to rest and think, when Erza suggested they make a map of the place. Hoping that it might help them figure out a way to get through the maze. Ashima was doubtful, but figured it was worth the try. It also didn't help that Natsu's keen sense of smell seemed to have been tampered down by the magic that engulfed the labyrinth.

Now that they mention it actually, Ashima couldn't truly see the magic of the place. All magics had auras, and usually they are visible to her unless an expert had been working with said magic. To make it less noticeable and more effective. In any affect, they continued onwards, map-making on the way.

-x-x-x-x-

Ashima's ears perked up at the faint sound of voices. Just as Erza and Natsu had as well. "You're the one who said it was this way!" Cried a masculine voice. It caused a faint sense of familiarity to tickle at the back of Ashima's mind. Annoying her that she couldn't pinpoint it to anyone she knew. The takeover mage was usually very good with names, faces and voices too.

"Don't blame it on me!" Another shot back, his phlegmy, high-pitched voice, grated on her ears.

"Whatever. All I know is that we passed through here before." A third voice joined, cutting off the banter between the first two. His voice was even more familiar, but still she could not place him or his companions.

"Right?! That's what I'm saying!" The first male eagerly agreed, instantly annoying Ashima as she finally placed the voices. _Ugh_.

"Let's just get moving! We're running out of time!" The second male pointed out, his whiny voice irritating Ashima's nerves. The group then comes into view, revealing Twilight Ogre. They saw them almost immediately. Ashima nearly let out a curt sigh of irritation, she held herself back though. They were not worth it.

"I see your guild's as shoddy as ever." The leader said, hand on his massive weapon, and no matter the amount of self-discipline Ashima had, she could not stop herself from rolling her eyes at how utterly pathetic they were. It's just so sad and annoying.

"Surprised to see you in the tournament." Gray stated blandly as he stood besides Ashima.

"That's out line. You're the eternally-last-place guild." The leader shot back at them. Natsu was quick to defend Fairy Tail, stating that they were different this year. And they very much so were.

"Yeah? How do you figure?" Weird Hair, as Ashima had dubbed since she couldn't be bothered to recall his name, doubted, smirking.

"Wait, hold on! We're going to fight right here?!" Lucy questioned, her words sounding like a protest. Well she wasn't truly a fight in the sense that their other teammates were, Ashima included.

"Ha! We are free to use magic, without restriction!" Weird Hair reminded them, though Ashima doubted many of them forgot.

"You are gonna go down here and now!" A raspy voice hissed, and Ashima blinked slowly, completely unimpressed and not wanting to get involved. Natsu could take them all down by himself. And while Ashima was highly annoyed with them, she didn't see the need for her to get involved. Unlike her teammates who jumped at every opportunity, then made more when there are none, to fight. Ashima was actually brought up to fight only when absolutely necessary.

Despite her country's military might, their martial arts are based on open-handed techniques that are mostly redirecting an opponent's movements. Using defense and redirection to win, instead of brute force. Coupled with the ideology to never start a fight, but always finish it, they were more passive than aggressive.

The only reason why they had such an extensive military is because they are a trading heavy country with Sin - infamous for their bandits - as their next door neighbors. Enca had to deploy military combatants on every ship, no matter where it was going, to make sure it got there without being looted.

During just the couple of moments it took for Natsu and Gray to take out Twilight Ogre, Ashima had been idly thinking about her home country. Lucy looking at her in slight confusion. Wondering how she could space out in such a moment.

Though both were quickly snapped out of their thoughts as the platform beneath their feet started to move. After spending years on boats, Ashima's body automatically started to adjust to the odd movements. Looking around as Ashima's hand whipped out grabbing hold onto Lucy's hand as the labyrinth itself started to rotate on its Z-Axis.

The platform tipped to much and they began to fall, Natsu quickly falling right after them. Sending a small prayer to the First Mother, Ashima summoned her whip as she tightened her hold on to Lucy's hand. Flinging out her arm, her whip wrapped itself around Natsu's torso, before Ashima used the momentum to twirl them all over to a nearby platform as the labyrinth stopped moving.

Ashima let out a sigh as she let go of Lucy and Natsu, sending back her whip as she straightened up from her crouched position. Lucy and Natsu sitting up next to her. The Slayer raised an eyebrow at her, his neck craning from the height difference.

"Why didn't you just just your- " Natsu was cut off by Ashima smiling down at him and pressing a finger against her mouth - the universal sign for 'keep quiet'. Despite wanting to know, Natsu knows not to mess with her. Ashima is like a calmer, yet no-less-scary version of Erza.

"Hey! You guys okay?!" Called Gray from a platform a small distance away, Lucy and Natsu waved and called back to him, while Ashima noticed Erza turning away, looking at something. Ashima shook her head and the three of them started to quickly make their way back over to Erza and Gray.

Although it seemed like they weren't the only team in the area to land there. Erza picked up a fallen stack of papers and saw that it was another team's map.

"Talk about lucky." Gray grinned. "We can combine it with our own notes to make an even better map!" An evil glint appeared suddenly in Erza's eye that Ashima rose an eyebrow down at her, as she crossed her arms across her bust. Shaking her head at the other's following actions.

"Aha. So that's what this preliminary round us all about." Erza stated, evil glints in her, Natsu and Gray's eyes. Lucy hiding behind the tall Encian as she shook her in resigned amusement. Thus began the hunt for other teams and stealing their maps. Ashima allowed the trio their fun as she helped Lucy with the map reading - as she was highly proficient at the skill. Had been trained to read maps as she had been taught to read books.

So yes, Ashima did kick back, taking on the roll of protecting Lucy and helping her with map deciphering. It was really quite enjoyable to be truthful. Lucy was good company.

-x-x-x-x-

They were now in the center of the labyrinth, the thinking behind it was that since the outer parts of the labyrinth keep changing, the inside must stay the same. And thus easier to find East and eventually Domus Flau. But Ashima was getting concerned, they have been going at this for the past three-odd hours - she had a great internal clock - and surely the spots in the actual Games were slowly, but surely being taken. It was more concerning when they didn't tell you. But Ashima figured they had their reasons. _Still though..._

"Little did we know the center housed such a beautiful landscape." Erza noted.

"Although it happens to be upside-down." Gray added, hands in his pockets.

"And, to our vexation, there no longer is an east or a west." She pulls out her compass, the dial spinning endlessly in its confused state of being.

"Even our compass has gotten dizzy." _No joking_. Ashima thought dryly as she looked around. The mere idea of trying to fly in this weird state of gravity was enough to start giving her vertigo. Shaking her head free of the phantom feeling, Ashima pulls her high pony tail over her shoulder. Mindlessly braiding it with nimble, practiced fingers. She has never been the best at braids. They were used a lot back home - in Enca. They were a symbol of status. Of power. Of being promised or being married, or being free.

With a small huff, Ashima remembers her grandfather, a quick thought to whether or not the old fart was alive. A small smile briefly visited her mouth. That old geezer couldn't be killed by anything, Ashima will always believe Ankhseram, the god of life and death and the son of the First Mother, holds a grudge over him, for he has yet to claim her grandfather yet.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Lucy chuckled haughtily, hands proudly on her hips, before she summons Pyxis again. Only for the celestial spirit to hide behind Lucy, clinging to her legs, tears in its eyes as Lucy smiled in apology. "I guess Erza's compass traumatized it..."

Ashima's eyes narrowed at the celestial spirit. Its aura was a soft silvery yellow. Like a baby yellow tissue paper with silver sparkles. It was very different from Loke's aura - a glaring golden light that annoyed Ashima to look at. There were obvious differences in power, but they felt very similarly. The brunette believed it was because they were both other worldly beings. Much older then any single one of them could understand. But it was only a guess.

It seems like east is upwards. That is until the labyrinth spins on its head again and they fall the right way. Racing through the village and greenery. Up a stony pathway far in front of them was the exit. They closed that distance as quickly as a couple minutes, sprinting the entire way. The pumpkin mascot waiting for them at the exit.

"Ashima N'Keiyah, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu Dragneel. Congratulations to you all! You've cleared the preliminary round!" The mascot cheered, everyone feeling full of pride. Even Ashima was not unaffected. It felt good to complete the preliminary round. Despite all else, they were now in the top 8 guilds in Fiore. Now they had to do is get to that number 1 spot.

"It's only natural. We did everything nice and smoothly." Gray humbly bragged, getting an amused smile from Ashima as she glanced over at him.

"Did we come in 1st place." Lucy naively asks, childish glee and hope shining in her voice.

"Huh? No. 8th place." The pumpkin said blandly. "You just barely qualified." Ashima's bottom lip trembled as she tried not to laugh at the situation. But she couldn't. A loud snort erupting from her as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Turning away from her shell-shocked team mates. Whole body trembling as she struggled to contain herself. Failing badly as giggles and breathless laughs escaped her. The team stuck in their shock only making her mirth worse.

-x-x-x-x-

 _She was back at her family's estate again, stuck in a dream or a flashback that wasn't hers, she didn't know. But this time it was much worse. She was down in the interrogation and holding cells. One may call it a dungeon or a jail. But no one lasts that long in these cells from it to be called that._

 _A chill crept up Ashima's spine as her feet lead her to the last cell in the holding wing. Every cell was under heavy magic- and strength- sapping runes and enchantments. But only for those it's intended for. Tons upon tons of seal stone was imported from the mountains of the Pergrande Kingdom for this place. No one who was placed in here could leave, unless allowed to by a member of her family. And her family alone._

 _While it was cold enough in here to see a little, white cloud of your exhaled breath, Ashima felt sweat build in her palms. Her mouth dry as she stiffly walked towards the last cell at the end of the hall. A single oil lamp was lit inside, casting an eerily glow through the small barred window of the thick slab of seal stone that makes up the door._ _Despite its weight and size, though, it swung inwards soundlessly and with a slight push from Ashima's shaking hand._

 _Swallowing drily, Ashima licked her lips as she tried to regain moisture to her mouth. Stepping into the dimly lit cell as the door, swung ominously shut behind her, it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light level, when it did. It took her another second to fully comprehend the person in front of her, arms stretched taut against the wall, heavy seal stone chains attaching him firmly to the corners of the room. Seal stone bands around his ankles as his legs were crossed in front of him. Head dangling down, dark raven black hair tattered and ratty, hiding the prisoner's face._

 _When the door swung open again, Ashima quickly walked over to the side wall to watch as her older brother Sashura came in. Looking much older and so tired. First Mother he looked exhausted down to the bone. Ashima gasped when she saw the three, huge, jagged claw marks scars running from his forehead down to underneath his open collared shirt._

 _Sashura sat down heavily on the seal stone floor right just out of distance of the prisoner. He sat hunched over his crossed legs, running his hand over his face as Ashima slid down the floor, getting the feeling that whatever happens next - standing wasn't going to be a very good option for her._

 _"Little brother." Sashura sighed out looking up as the prisoner flinched to life, hair parting enough to see one of his eyes glow with his hellhound, hellfire. A dark muzzle clamped tightly around his mouth and nose. Ashima rapidly blinked back tears as she watched hatred burn hot in her little brother's eye. "It has been nearly five years now, don't you think you have suffered enough?" Their older brother questioned tiredly._

 _Ashima hated how resigned Sashura was resigned to the fact that his sister was presumedly dead and the other was half crazed with mourning. Just what had happened that had morphed her brothers into what they are now. A little voice in the back of her consciousness told her that she already knew exactly what caused this._

 _"Kane." Kane growled down in his chest at Sashura and he didn't flinch at all, and had Ashima not known as well as she did, then she would've missed the deep hurt that flashed through his eyes when Kane did that. "Please little brother, I need you with me. She wouldn't have wanted to see us divided like this. We need to stand strong together. Please little raven." Ashima's heart broke at hearing her older brother's childhood nickname for Kane. "Please." Sashura's voice cracked. "I'm not strong enough to lead on my own. I need you with me, please."_

 _Despite the hatred in his eyes of blackish-blue hellfire, tears began to emerge from the fiery void. The three broken siblings all so far away from the ones that need them the most. Oh First Mother how had she been so stupid as to leave them behind. Why hadn't she fought, when they needed her then? Why couldn't she be there for them now?_

 _Ashima wanted to bury her face in her hands and sob with her brother, but she couldn't. Her eyes focused on both of her brothers, seeing them completely and utterly broken by grief and loneliness. What has she caused?_

-x-x-x-x-

Ashima woke up crying, and all at once. Sitting up straight in bed, she felt suffocated in the small room with four other beings in it. She needed air and space, and she needed it now. The takeover mage wrenched the sweaty blankets off of her and practically sprinted out onto the balcony, hopping over the guard rail and heading towards the quiet park nearby. It was the closest significant piece of nature nearby and she needed time alone.

A hand pressed to her forehead, Ashima stumbled to the park. Body weak from the nightmare - gods she prayed it was a nightmare. Just an awful dream created from her stress and healthy imagination. It reminded her of the one she had during the training trip. That nightmare left her shaken and rattled for days afterwards. Right now though, she couldn't afford to be weakened for even half as long. She couldn't afford to be weak at all. Period. To win the title of number 1 guild in Fiore, she has to be at her strongest.

But gods did she feel weak right now. As she stumbled among the trees in a the thick haze of the lingering nightmare. Finally her legs give out and she sags against a old, thick oak tree. The fattening moon flooding the area in silverly moonlight and dark shadows.

Ashima feels the tears choke her and push hard against her eyes. Curling up at the base of the trees, Ashima allowed herself to have this moment of weakness. Hoping that it'll make it easier to bare in the morning when the actual Games start. Which was actually in a few hours. The last of the night was sticking close to the earth, before the early summer sun would come and burn it all away. But for now, Ashima wept through the fear of the nightmare, crying herself back to a restless sleep.

A stormy figure walking through the park, instinct guiding him, then his nose once he figured out why he was there. He quietly approached the sleeping figure, the smell of tears and fear still heavy in the air. While he wanted to talk her back to her inn, he wasn't allowed to due to a multitude of reasons. So instead, he took the heavy and warm, fur lined jacket from his broad shoulders and placed it upon the sleeping woman's chilled body.

Noticing the lack of shoes, the blond shook his head and went back to his own inn. He had woken up much earlier then he wanted, but he was okay with why. Still though, he would like more sleep before the Games begun later that day. He was in fact, competing, and needed to be in his best shape. Glancing back at the woman, he could only hope she would be able to do the same.


	7. Part 7: Let the Games Begin

It felt like Ashima was floating just beneath consciousness. Wrapped in something warm and soft, smelling of the air before a storm. Thick with masculine tones and ozone. Lulling her into a sense of security. Intense, narrowed eyes of brilliant orange flashed in her mind's eye; snapping Ashima awake abruptly. His coat pooled in her lap as she quickly sat up, she looked at it dumbly for a second, not recognizing it for what it was for a long moment. Longer then she cared for.

 _Laxus_.

Just the thought of his name caused a surge of... of... _something_ to shoot up and down her spine, so forcibly it wrenched a sharp gasp from her lips. She didn't even know that he was in Crocus. But it made sense - the whole guild had come out to support them in the Games. And today was the first day of the Games. Speaking of, Ashima needed to get back to her inn, but she needed to give back the coat first. So with coat in hand, Ashima centered herself and focused on finding Laxus.

It was much too easy to find his aura. It was like her trying to find her brothers' auras. Ones she knew so well, they might as well have been part of her own. Still though, Ashima brushed off the odd occurrence and got up to her feet. Her mind too preoccupied by the mystery surrounding Laxus to give much attention to her nightmare.

As she was walking to his inn, she was thankful for how early it still was. The sun was just beginning to appear in the horizon painting the few clouds around beautiful pinks, reds and oranges. While watching the dawn is something she always liked to partake in, that was not the reason for her gratefulness for the early hour. It was the fact that Ashima sleeps in tiny shorts and oversized shirts that made her grateful. While she was not raised prudish, she was aware of the fact that Fiore was more conservative then her home land.

With this in mind, Ashima had wrapped the heavy and warm coat around her. Although, if she were a hundred percent truthful, Ashima did it because Fiore was much colder than Enca and the early summer air raised goose flesh all over her skin. Along with the very denied fact that Ashima loved the way Laxus smelled, and wanted to be able to experience i as long as she could.

Which wasn't very long. The takeover mage had quickly arrived to the inn in which Laxus presided along with Gajeel, Mira, Juvia and... who was that? Definitely not someone that was a part of the guild, and yet... Ashima frowned as she walked into the inn, sliding the coat off of her. A low whistle met her ears as she looked around, turning she found Gajeel eying her up and down. Ashima simply rolled her eyes at the Slayer.

"Damn Ashima, you got a serious pair of legs on you." He said appreciatively with a smirk before Mira appeared behind him and smacked him upside the head. Gajeel hissing at the smaller woman. Which Mira bluntly ignored. Leading Gajeel to stalk off, grumbling.

"Ashima, it's good to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?" She asked pleasantly, Ashima could tell that Mira was surprised to see her here; and the taller simply held up Laxus's coat.

"I'm here to return this." Mira's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, eyebrows shooting up into her hair line as she recognized what the elder was holding in her hand. Just then the owner of the coat came down the stairs. Mira's neck creaked as it pivoted over to Laxus as his eyes lands on Ashima. Their eyes meet and for a split second, it felt like the world had just melted away, leaving the two giants within a world of their own. Drowning in each others' eyes as a warm indescribable feeling flooded their senses, settling deep within their bones.

The spell was quickly broken though, when a _thud_ echoed throughout the empty common area. Both of their eyes quickly broke away from each other and over to the incoherently mumbling Mira. Whose eyes were rolled back into her head, with a stupid grin plastered to her face as her hands were clutching each other over her chest. Gajeel had glanced over, but no one made any move to help the fallen She-Demon. All deciding it was best to leave her to her 'fantasies'.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus was the first one to speak up, causing Ashima's eyes to slide over to him. Focusing on the point right between his eyebrows, as to not be sucked into his eyes again. She didn't know what it was about them, but she always seemed to just... get lost into them. Willingly fall head first into their stormy depths.

Pushing down unknown emotions. Ashima held up his coat, to which the blond seemed completely unperturbed about it. "Thanks." She said simply and tossed it over to him, before turning and leaving. Gajeel sending her a look as she left. To which she shook her head at him, not wanting to deal with the questions. For she simply did not have the answers to any of them.

Running her hand through her loose hair, Ashima pulled the thick locks all over one shoulder. Playing with the ends near her waist idly as she walked back to her team's inn. The sun still rising to her right casted warm light upon everything, with the sounds of birds chirping filling her with serenity. Early morning was her favorite time of day. Ashima always loved the sense of peace and newness and potential dawn brought with it.

Her brothers had always thought she was mad for liking being up so early, and going to bed promptly after sunset if she could help it. Especially her twin, her opposite in this respect; where he would sleep away the day if he could and patrol all night. Sashura would laugh and say Ashima was the sun and Kane was the moon. But that always left the debate on what Sashura was. This topic has actually led to many arguments between the royal twins. More than anyone cared to think about.

Ultimately though, it was their mother that had settled the debate one and for all. Stating that Sashura was the sky. As powerful and all-seeing as it was, it also was the sun and moon's protecter from the harm of the Earth and her people who want to seize the powers of the celestial bodies. Referring to the Tale of Three Siblings that was as old as the family was - and their lineage spans back some two dozen generations. History starts getting really fuzzy after some 400 years or so.

Ashima paused beneath the balcony of her and her teammates' room. Looking up at it, Ashima squinted at it, before taking a step back and jumping. Grabbing hold of the railing and swinging herself up onto the balcony, promptly causing Lucy to nearing jump out of her skin at the sudden appearance of the silent takeover mage.

Ashima blinked at her nonplussed as Lucy pressed her hand to her heart, catching her breath. "My... apologies." Ashima apologized lamely as Lucy gave her a half-assed glare.

"Thanks for the wake up. Does no one know how to use a damn door?" She muttered the second part darkly to herself, before she straightened up and let out a deep sigh. A smile appearing on her face then. "Where have you been? You are still in your pajamas and you weren't in your bed when I woke up." Ashima's gaze didn't waver from Lucy's as her heard the worry in the younger's voice and felt ashamed for being the reason it was there.

Ashima opened her mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, she simply shook her head and adverted her eyes. Instead slipping away inside for a quick shower. There was all kinds of dirt and bits on her from sleeping on the ground in a park. The whole time bluntly ignoring how Lucy's eyes followed her until she disappeared inside the bathroom. Ashima didn't know how to say that she had a nightmare that caused her to bolt from the room late at night. Causing her to pass out in the park, only to wake up with Laxus's coat on her and then having to return it.

The tall mage sighed as she stripped over her clothing, then began to unwrapped the bandages around her arms. When her fingers brushed against one of her angel sigils, extreme tenderness and sensitivity struck her hard, like a bolt of electricity coursing through her arm and blazing through her side, then to the rest of her body. Pulsing white hot. Ashima breathed hard, through the its intensity and tightly gripped the cool counter top as after several, long minutes it subsided.

 _Note to self: be wary of sigils_. Ashima thought as she very, very carefully unwrapped the rest of the heavy bandages and began to rinse down her entire body with the warm water. Then ever so carefully did she begin to clean herself and her hair, being extremely wary of the throbbing sigils on her arms. Unfortunately she did actually have to clean her arms as well. The entire time was extraordinarily unpleasant. Her head was so light, she actually blacked out for a couple seconds, more then once.

So while she wasn't as clean as she would have wanted, she would just have to deal with it and hope her sigils weren't like this after the games today so she could actually get a decent wash in. Ashima dried herself off as she continued to sit down, not trusting herself with the highly sensitive burn scars. She wondered though, what was making them act up so badly. There was only one time they were like this and that was a very different situations. So this simply made no sense.

After soundly redoing her bandages, Ashima looks at her normal attire and frowns. Feeling like she shouldn't be able to wear it anymore and that perhaps she has grown out of it in someways. Folding away the uniform of her family and military, Ashima digs up some light-wash jeans she somehow has and a black muscle tee that scoops low on her ribs. Revealing her breast bindings. While she wouldn't her uniform, she still wore her boots. Partially because they were her only part of shoes and partially because she has yet to find shoes in her proper size. Fiorian sizes were very odd to Ashima. Different brands would use different systems for measuring. It was unnecessarily confusing.

When the takeover mage finally exited the bathroom, Erza had woken up at her promptly 7 am sharp schedule, even though the games don't start until 11 o'clock and they have to be there half and hour prior. The requip mage gave the elder a stern nod and tiredly marched herself into the bathroom. Ashima inwardly smiled and fixed her bed, putting back all of her supplies as she stretched herself languidly over the twin sized bed.

Natsu and Gray were on the other side, snoring away and sprawled out hazardously. Ashima was in the process of ignoring them in favor of staring at the inside of her eyelids, when the front door quietly opened, drawing the takeover mage's attention. Lucy walked in, a bag in hand as her eyes searched for something. They lit up upon seeing Ashima as she quickly waved the older over. The dark haired women, with little else to do, followed the blonde out of the room and walked besides her to a bench just outside a cafe near the inn.

They sat down on the bench, Lucy pulling two blueberry muffins out of the bag, then handing one to Ashima. The two women ate in silence for a little bit, enjoying the last of dawn and the quiet chatter of the city's inhabitants. But then once both of them had finished their little pre-breakfast, Lucy turned to Ashima, concern swimming in her mocha eyes.

"Are you doing okay? I know we aren't as close as you and Wendy, but I still consider you family, so I'm worried. You seemed to be more distant since we got back from Tenrou." Ashima looks straight ahead at the glittering water fountain in front of them. Giving no sign of any reaction for a moment, before she hunched over her knees and ran a hand over her face.

"My thanks Lucy. I too consider you family. Your concern isn't unwarranted, and your observations aren't untrue." Ashima ran her fingers through her damp hair, pulling it over one shoulder as she sat up again. Combing through it with her fingers as Lucy patiently waited for Ashima to continue, knowing that the taller had more to say. "I... I... I miss my family..." She confessed softly to the blonde, as she looked away in shame. Lucy's eyes widened as her brain worked frantically to piece together everything. From what she had just been told, from what she had seen, to what she knew and could surmise.

"Ashima." Lucy called softly, placing her hand gently on Ashima's guild mark as the taller's eyes slid over to her. "It's okay to miss them. We all miss our family, but we found a new one in Fairy Tail." The blonde frowned when a deep hurt and guilt flooded Ashima's purple-blue eyes.

"It isn't the same. I willingly turned away my family, I rejected them even after they tried to take me back. I do not know much about such matters in Fiore, but in Enca, once you do reject your family - or they reject you - you no longer have a family. You become a _tuhinga o mua._ A wanderer of fog. In Enca, if you do not have family, you are nothing of value." Ashima revealed, surprising Lucy by seeing tears shining in her eyes.

Ashima let out a sigh, her eyes closing and shaking her head. Willing back the emotions, the memories. They don't matter anymore. She needs to focus on today. "My thanks for the muffin, Lucy." She said in farewell as she stood up and went back to the inn, leaving Lucy alone in her turmoil and thoughts.

Just how long had Ashima been keeping this to herself? This intense cultural pressure weighing down on her like mountains upon her shoulders. Lucy couldn't fathom how she dealt with it every day. It just seemed so... the blonde did not have the words to describe how it was to just see it from the outside, let alone to even begin sympathizing with it.

-x-x-x-x-

They were waiting in their changing area, within the Domus Flau, when intense cheering could be heard through the thick stones of the colosseum. Everyone changed into their uniforms that Master had insisted everyone wear. Ashima's uniform was very similar to Erza's except she actually got to wear black pants tucked into her knee high boots. Along with not having the detached sleeves and gauntlets, everything else was basically the same.

Ashima resisted rolling her eyes when Natsu started complaining about the color. Stating that he would rather wear his regular clothing - despite the fact that his uniform is the most like his regular clothing out of everyone on the team. The tall takeover mage was leaning against the wall as the the team bickered and finished getting ready. Ashima for her part was still trying to fully compose herself, especially after seeing Wendy some 30 minutes earlier.

Just the thought of who ever did such a horrible thing to such a sweet girl, had her blood boiling. Her temper, while not not known for going off at all, was catastrophic when it did. The last time she had actually gotten mad was the last time she had lost complete control over herself - and that day had marked the beginning of her end in Enca.

Stomping down on her ire, Ashima took several calming breathes as she tried to focus on their competitors. She was too emotionally unstable to be dealing with any of those negative thoughts and memories. And she was too powerful to be losing any more control over herself.

Ashima shook herself of that train of thought, as it was time to go to their gate, as they would be presented first as the last place team. The other teams would be revealed as well, and Ashima was interested to see what their competition was going to be like and how hard she was gonna have to hit from the beginning. The thought caused a ghost of a smile to worm its way onto her lips.

"Do you think the person that attack Wendy is in the Games as well?" Natsu asked as they lined up near the entrance. From right to left it was Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Ashima.

"I'd say there's a big possibility." Lucy replied, everyone looking straight ahead as Ashima's fisted clenched against her rising ire.

"You gotta wonder too, if they did it to weaken our team or for some other reason." Gray pointed out as Ashima grit her teeth.

"It matters not." Ashima spoke, sounding cold. "Whomever they may be they will be but an insect under our boot as we paved forward to victory." If they thought that Ashima was more terrifying in that moment then Mirajane when she's furious, then they simply ignored it. For her words rung true and it was almost game time.

"You ready?" Natsu asks, then when their announcement starts they begin walking out.

"Now is the time to meet our competitors: First up in eighth place an old school bunch of wild mages from Magnolia. They got there the prelims and are raring to go to take first place back by force; it' Fairy Tail!" The announcer yelled as Natsu led the way out into the colosseum, holding up the Fairy Tail sign as they were bombarded with boos.

"What the hell?!" Natsu protested loudly as everyone looked around, in surprise. Ashima merely shook her head and crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"Definitely didn't see that one coming." Gray commented as Lucy wished for home.

"Who would have thought that they would have made it this far, after losing every year. Securing a spot in the prelims was no small feat for them. Will the tenrou team sensational return be the thing that returns Fairy Tail to its former glory?!"

"Don't let it get to you." Erza said as the old man on the commentators' booth announced he was proud of Fairy Tail, wishing them good luck. Then suddenly cheers erupted from a guild's spectator booth. Makarov at the forefront of the cheering squad. Ashima smiled softly at the sight. "The cheers of our comrades are all the support we need." Erza said smiling.

But looking closer, Ashima raised an eyebrow in surprise, as everyone else was also seeing what she was as well. The first master of Fairy Tail; Mavis Vermillion, was there cheering them on. But wasn't she a ghost? Honestly Ashima had no clue, her aura was like nothing she had seen before, so she had no clue. Ashima shook her head as Natsu laughed, Gray making some smart ass comment or another, like he normally does.

"Next up the team that came in seventh place: the rowdy pack of hellhounds - Quatro Cerberus." Ashima mentally scoffed at them, she had actually seen a pack of hell hounds before, and these puppies weren't those demons.

"In sixth place is a guild only for the fairer sex: From the great blue sea - Mermaid Heel!" The men went wild over seeing the all female guild and Ashima felt kinda bad for then, seeing how perverted men in Fiore were. Like some of the things she has seen some men do here and gotten away fine with, would've been severely punished back in Enca. Ashima tried to not let it get to her, but it was definitely a culture shock. To be fair, it still kind of is.

"In fifth place with wings that glimmer in the darkness, it's Blue Pegasus!" _Speaking of perverted men_.

"Next in fourth place: The goddess of love and strife, the sacred destroyer - Lamia Scale!"

"I've never seen her before." Natsu observed allowed as Ashima thought - _I've never seen them before_.

"She looks like a smaller version of that girl Sherry." Gray commented as Ashima wondered who Sherry was. She sent Lucy a questioning look and she quickly explained she is a member of Lamia Scale that they had fought in the past before.

"This is Shelia, Sherry's cousin." The one with the huge eyebrows told them.

"And she's crazy strong too." Dog-sock guy told, causing Ashima to actually look at Lamia's team. Firstly with Shelia - her aura was indeed powerful, it was odd though. It was as pink as her hair, but there were these very unearthly black wisps, floating and dancing around her. The one in blue with white hair - Ashima thought she heard Shelia call him Lyon - he was powerful too. An ice mage but the way his aura acted like mist coming off of ice. Then there was the huge monk. Ashima blinked when she looked over at him. He was _strong_. His aura was a mighty moss green pulled in tight to his body - very much similar to Gildarts. Unfortunately the other two were unimpressive.

"Maybe if we win, I'll take the lovely Erza as my one and only." Ashima tuned into her surrounds as Ichiya slid up to Erza.

"I'll do no such thing, you troll!" Erza protested, raising an arm in defense against Ichiya's perverted ways. Ashima truly did feel bad for the requip mage.

"Mm! Your parfum is like candy to nostrils." Ashima inwards made a face at that. First Mother was she thankful she didn't have to deal with that growing up.

"And I'll take you I guess. Not that I'm into you or anything like that." The one with the dark hair and the concerning personality said offhandedly as he draped an arm over Lucy. _Mira would rip that boy's arm off if she saw that._ Ashima thought, shaking her head.

"Thank you Ren. It's good to know, some things never change." Lucy said, sarcasm dripping from her words as she shrugged off his arm, arms crossing her body.

"Then I'll take Wendy..." Ashima looked down at the little blond boy that barely came up to her breast. "Um wow. You really sprouted didn't you. That's cool I'm into thick chicks." The tall woman raised an amused brow at the nervously sweating boy. He looked to be maybe 15 - what was he doing here?

"Hey Boss! If we lose, I wanna be given to this guild!" The dirty blond of the tri-men exclaimed, pointing excitedly to Mermaid Heel. Ashima sighed through her nose, pushing back the urge to roll her eyes at Blue Pegasus. When were they ever invited into the conversation? And was there an original conversation to begin with? Did Ashima miss it?

"Now to introduce our third place contestant! What a shocker, swooping in from a midnight parry, this dark and gloomy bunch are making their debut in this year's Games. Give it up for: Raven Tail!" Ashima turned to look at the time and frowned - there was so much malice coming from them. It was as if they were a dark guild.

"What the heck are they doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed in outrage.

"This is bad. Their leader is Master's son Ivan." Both she and Lucy looked to Erza in utter surprise and shock.

"That means they're..." Lucy trailed off as Ashima looked back over to the Raven Tail team - all of their auras were dark, muted, violent colors. The amount of dark energy they harbored cause her head to pound and her sigils to throb in protest at being around so much of it.

"Have you officials lost your minds or were you just incompetent to begin with!" Makarov roared at the commentators booth, small fist shaking. Macao having to pull him back as he and Lisanna try to calm down the enraged Master.

"Well... there are records appear to be in order. They are an old guild; official sources say they have been active for the past 7 years, but they were only recently approved for official guild status by the Magic Council." The man with the shiny hair explained.

"If they have official guild status then technically they aren't a dark guild; and therefore able to compete in the Games." The old man said, basically shrugging his shoulders as Makarov growled in anger. Ashima was worried that the old man would hurt himself in his anger.

"Fairy Tail." The man in the armor rasped out, and it sent a small chill up Ashima's spine, that she absolutely refused to show. "I trust your friend is recovering well." Ashima's eyes widen, her temper instantly snapping as a small creature transformed its head to look like Wendy, looking scared and then...

Ashima's magic erupted from her in a violent, earth-shattering way. Pressing down hard on everyone, causing everything to go silent as Ashima stepped forward towards the Raven Tail group, eyes glowing white with angelic magic. Hands so tightly clench, her palms began to bleed.

" _Koutou..._ " Ashima growled out as Raven Tail began to sweat under the intense pressure and fear - they never knew of someone of her caliber, she was on par with a Wizard Saint! - " _Ka utua e koe a koutou hara..._ " They didn't understand her words, but they got her meaning as clear as day as she stalked towards them.

Only for her to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Ashima slid her glowing eyes down to Lucy, who looked pale from the strain. The taller's eyes blinked slowly, before widening. Just as quickly as she lost her composure, did she regain it. Yanking her aura back into herself, she turned from Raven Tail and hid within her team. The Domus Flau was filled with tense silence for another moment, before one of the commentators cleared his throat and got back to presenting the top two teams.

"Our first place runner up is... Oh wow! What a surprise! This year's competition just got a whole lot more interesting: it's Fairy Tail Team B!" Ashima's head snapped up looking over to her guild mates in utter shock - as were her fellow team mates. There were the people she saw just hours ago - Gajeel, Mira and Laxus. With Juvia and that mysterious person. Who's name is Mystogan; and appearance was quite a shock for everyone on her team.

"Wait a second, is that you in there, Jellal?" Erza questioned as they came over to mingle. To which Mystogan - Jellal? - put a finger over where his mouth was. It seemed both Gray and Natsu also knew who Jellal was - making Ashima being the one out of the loop, when she realized Lucy was also aware of Jellal. Ashima chalked it up to something that happened before she joined.

"You know, the newly implemented rules may have the audience a bit perplexed. Can to explain?" Shiny Hair - Ashima really needed to learn his name - asked the Old Chief - his name too.

"Sure thing. The committee in charge of the Grand Magic Games permitted each guild to enter two teams. Which they felt would make the preliminaries much more fun." That accounts for the high number of guilds in the preliminary round. Ashima thought as her eyes drifted over the B Team. Eyes connecting with the mischevious and slight smug orange orbs of the Lightning Slayer. That odd, warm feeling from this morning settled around her like a weighted blanket. Cocooning her in a small bubble of comfort and serenity.

Their little world was once again shattered by the victorious and hardy laugh that boomed from their Master. "You like that?! That's how the Fairy Tail guild takes care of business." Ashima smiles faintly up at the old man as their guild mates cheered behind him.

"I'm not sure, if they really thought this one through. This is a team based competition, won't having two teams from the same guild kind of stack the odds?" Shiny Hair pointed out, and Ashima shook her head at him. He clearly didn't know how Fairy Tail worked if he was asking that in relation to them.

"To be honest, I don't believe it will be a problem." Old Chief told, nonchalantly.

"Well if you ask me, it's totally unfair. Say there's an event that chooses a member from each team to go against each other in a battle royal. There's nothing from stopping the Fairy Tail members from teaming up with each other." She didn't know how Fairy Tail works either - it almost made her laugh.

"It does give them an advantage." Shiny Hair agreed. "But I guess that's their reward for being the only team to get both teams through the preliminary round." Ashima smiled faintly, knowing the old man, he has probably offered something to Team B if they could beat Team A. Even if he hadn't Fairy Tail, never misses any opportunity to fight a fellow guild member - at least some of the more spirited folk anyway.

"This is a load of crap!" Natsu roared as he got all up in Team B's faces, shocking the entire audience. "Being in the same guild don't mean jack. If I fight against any of you, I'm not pulling any punches! As long as we are in this tournament, you are my enemy! And I ain't gonna lose to any of you!" The Fire Slayer declared, causing Ashima to smile crookedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm looking forward to making you eat dirt Salamander." Gajeel shot back getting all in Natsu's face until Ashima's hand came over Natsu's head and pushed Gajeel away from Natsu.

"Now, now little boys, save the fighting for later." Ashima grinned at Gajeel. "For when we can enjoy it." She smirked as he whacked her hand off of him, her arm landed on Natsu's head. Leaning on him as she silently goaded on the Iron Slayer. A growling Fire Slayer beneath her.

"Don't be so uptight, this is a festival. We are all friends here. Right? Kiss and make up." Ashima's eyes slid over when she heard Laxus speak. Seeing him with his arm around Jellal's? shoulders as Erza stood there, a distraught look in her eyes. Looking closer she saw something very curious. Jellal and Erza's auras were reaching out to each other. Ashima smirked to herself. _Well then, isn't that interesting?_.

"By the way Mystogan, you aren't this much of a chatty Cathy. Keep that in mind." Ashima's brows furrowed in confusion, she'd have to ask Erza about that later on. It seems like she knew the whole back story with Mystogan and Jellal.

"And finally last, but certainly not least - its the team that came in first place during the preliminaries. That's right, you know them, you love them. Guys please give it up for Fiore's number one guild: Sabertooth!" The crowd went absolutely ballistic as Sabertooth finally appeared. Ashima eyed them, sizing them up. Seeing the reason for why they have sustained the number one guild status for seven years. They were all powerhouses in their own respect.

"All in all, I'd say we have a very impressive line up here this year. What do you say Mr. Yajima?" _Ah so that's the Old Chief's name._ Ashima thought as a seriousness started to settle in around the teams. Everyone had been shown, now is the time for the Grand Magic Games to begin.

"Yeah... Mermaid Heel make me pine for my youth." The takeover mage shakes her head at the old man - _is there no man who isn't outwardly perverted in this country?_ Ashima swore, should she have any influence over any children, she would teach them proper respect. She'd use the same physically torturous methods Enca used to really make the lesson stick, if she had to.

"Um that's not quite what I meant... We have kept everyone waiting long enough. Its about time we unveiled the official schedule of this year's tournament." A slight cock appeared in Ashima's head as the earth shook, before releasing a colossal rock... monument? Technically it was a schedule. Mentally shrugging her shoulders, the takeover mage looked over the giant, rock agenda.

For Day 1 it had Hidden and battle. The rest of the days had question marks and battle. With Day 4 having a Tag Battle. Leading Ashima to the conclusion that there was a main event of some sort everyday, before some kind of battle.

"Each one of the rounds will begin with a contest. Participates will then be ranked from first to eighth place. The teams will be awarded points depending on how they rank in the contest." 1st place got 10 points, 2nd got 8, 3rd gets 6, 4th gets 4, 5th gets 3, then down to 8th place where they get no points. "Additionally, teams are allowed to choose which members they wish to compete. After that we have battles. These battles should come as quite a treat for all you loyal fans, since it was your suggestion that created these match ups." Shiny Hair explains.

"Interesting." Erza mutters.

"Sounds like they get to choose who fights who." Gray pointed out blandly.

"So then if you don't watch how much magic you use in a contest, you could find yourself thrown into a battle with no magic power and no rest." Lucy observed and Ashima inwardly signed. First Mother, did this turn things up a notch. Not that she expected any less.

"The battle rules are simple. Each team will square off against another team. With the winner receiving 10 points, the loser getting none and if there is a tie then 5 points goes to both teams. Ready for action? Let's get things started with the first contest of the Grand Magic Games, one that we call Hidden." Ashima steels herself. This is where it truly begins. The pathway to getting Fairy Tail back the Number One Guild in Fiore.

And maybe, just possibly she would be able to get news down to Enca. It might be some time before she was able to get passage down to her homeland, but no matter the danger of returning or how long it will be until then, Ashima will return. She had to. She owed it to her brothers, to her family, to let them know that she wasn't dead. That she was very much alive and living her life.

Then maybe, she might be able to ask for their forgiveness. Ashima still wasn't sure if she deserved it or not, but she wasn't sure about what she deserved or not anymore. In a secluded part of her soul, Ashima knew that she wouldn't be able to bare it, if she was unable to have the acceptance and love of her family again. It was one thing to not know, but knowledge can be crippling. This situation is not exception.

Shaking her head of her wandering thoughts, Ashima focused on right now as Hidden was being explained. _One step at a time_. Ashima reminded herself. Centering herself, the takeover mage settled herself into the correct mindset - win. So let the Games begin, for they will win them all.


End file.
